In the Throne of Heroes
by ADarkknight
Summary: Simply a compedium of Heroic Spirits, made in a census by the head of the Administration, Valkirye Brunhilde with the help of Emiya Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu and OC Klein Opheus.
1. Agora

**_IN THE THRONE OF HEROES  
_**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Fate Stay Night, but im gathering money to do so someday XD.**

_Simply a compedium of Heroic Spirits, made in a census by the head of the Administration, Valkirye Brunhilde with the help of Emiya Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu and (OC) Klein Opheus_

**Chapter 1: Agora  
**

The Throne of Heroes. The place that gathers the spirit of the heroes of all kinds and eras. In this place of everlasting peace, Emiya Shirou is slacking off.

He is watching at maybe the millionth time that Ajax faces Aeneas. Nothing much else to do these days but then slacking off is a good thing, at least after the destruction of the grail.

The Heroic spirits of Shirou´s kind: The counter guardians, have only two kinds of missions. The first and more enjoyable is to fight after being summoned by a powerfull source, if the source has the same ideals that the guardian. The second is to save the planet from impending doom, mostly by killing the maniac which wanted to take over the world.

And since magic is somewhat degenerated and the heaven´s feel, the only thing that can summon counter guardians easily, is destroyed, it means that if Shirou is summoned is to kill the maniac and his retainers in order to save the vast majority of mankind. That means that the Counter Guardian Emiya Shirou wants to slack off as much as posible.

Situation like this one are the things that made him almost kill himself and tear the fabric of reality apart. But since young Shirou managed to fend the Archer off, he left with no regrets. Now he is in the hall of Heroes, with the ones he likes. He turns to his left and beside him are his most trusted friends: his father and his wife.

Arturia feels his gaze and meets him, smiling.

"What´s up, Shirou?"

He gaves a slight smile and drops his shoulders a bit.

"Nothing, just asking myself how my younger self would be doing."

She smiles warmly. But It is his Father the one that answers.

"Good Enough. I´m pretty sure he will handle it."

Shirou raises an Eyebrow.

"I wonder."

But the blonde petit saber beside him takes his hand and tells with a sweet voice.

"He is well. Rin is with him." Then with a low voice. " Through i´m pretty sure they will end up together in your lifetime."

He just pats her head.

"Hey, we are together in here. So no hard feelings."

As Saber is about to answer, another figure approaches the group. A bit Taller than saber, she wears a teal robe that matches perfectly her silver hair. A pair of gold, curious eyes and an air of innocence surrounds her, giving an impression of her studying everything around. And she is most likely doing it. However in this instant her quick steps gives Shirou another impresion: She is in a hurry.

As she aboards the trio. She politely bows.

"Counter Guardian Emiya-San."

"Yes?" Two voices answer at the same time.

She ponders a bit, realizing her mistake in adressing the situation, but she gets over it quickly.

"Well, yeah. I actually need both of you. Valkirye Brunhilde has summoned you and myself to a meeting in five minutes."

Kiritsugu sighs slightly.

"Really. What´s gotten into her lately?. Giving such call with almost no time."

But both Heroes get up. Saber watches them go with a faint smile and after a while she sets to find something to eat. Preferably meat.

Exactly five minutes later, the Emiya Duo is in front of Valkirye Brunhilde in the Agora, the center of the Throne of Heroes.

Technically, the Valkirye Staff is the administration of the place. No gathering of human beings could go along without at least a minimum of arbiters and rules and Heroes were no exception. In practice, however, the Valkiries are always understaffed to control efficiently the bunch of heroes of any era and planar existence. It is not uncommon to ask help from some other spirits, and that´s why the Emiyas are called, at least that is what they supposed.

A franctic Brunhilde sends another valkirye off before recognizing them.

"Emiya Shirou-San."

Shirou bows as the protocol commands. Brunhilde bows back.

"Emiya Kiritsugu-San".

Kiritsugu does the same. Finally Brunhilde adress the other one.

"Long Time no see, Klein-San."

The girl named Klein Bows, and Brunhilde Bows for the third time. Then all of them sits in the Agora seats. Kiritsugu goes straight to the point.

"So, Brunhilde. I guess you need us for something."

The Valkirye nods quickly.

"Indeed. External collaboration has been common for a while now."

Shirou then questions.

"So, we are going down?."

_By going down_, he means earth even if the throne of Heroes is not necesarily "up" as no one really knows its location, out of time and space. Brunhilde speaks quickly.

"Not Really. But i reunited here you three for a very special favor."

"Which is.?" Urges Kiritsugu.

"You all now that the Heaven´s Feel was destroyed after failing to be archieved seven times."

All of them nod. After the seventh Grail War, two hundred years after Shirou died, the Grail was destroyed for good. But as for the details only the Valkiries know them.

"However, i believe that you three, as Magicians, would be able to understand your fellow colleagues perseverance."

Shirou raises an eyebrow. Does she mean..

"Someone is trying to do the sistem again?" Asks Klein self amused. Brunhilde nods.

"Indeed. Is not that hard at all. All you need is a magician´s pact between some powerfull magis, a suitable land and the guide of one Sorceror capable of using true magic. Even if the latter are scarce, they exist."

Kiritsugu shakes his head in disbelief.

"Then, what are we gonna do? Stop them?."

Brunhilde shakes her head negatively.

"Not at all. The system is not bad by itself and as such, neither the world nor the higher planes are against it."

Klein then asks.

"Then what is our mission?."

Brunhilde begins to explain after drinking a glass of water.

"Even if the system is not bad in theory. It can go dramatically wrong in the practice as the former Heaven´s feel proved. Therefore we are going to do any counter measures that we can to prevent something like that to happen."

Kiritsugu smiles bitterly.

"Really?. And how are you supposed to do that?."

Brunhilde gives out a sigh.

"We are few but we are trying. Now to the task at hand. I believe that you all agree that one of the factors that made the past system a failure was the introduction of a foreign spirit."

"You mean Avenger" Said Shirou, all of the nod.

"That was a total slip up from our part and we will prevent it from happening again."

Klein spoke.

"I believe Kiritsugu asked before how."

"The idea is simple. Avenger was introduced because the small grail couldn´t confirm with the grand grail if he was allowed or not. To put it bluntly, there are just so many of them and we really don´t know all of them."

Kiritsugu nods.

" Of course you wouldn´t know. The heroes of all eras and in all planes of existence, there must be infinite heroes out there."

Brunhilde raises her hand.

"Not infinite. Even taking into acount all posibilities, mankind has an end in a uncertain era. Therefore there must be a finite, even if great, number of heroes. We must know the identity of each one and pass it to the grand grail before the next system is made. That is your mission."

All three are left speechless.

"We are going to..."

Brunhilde nods.

"You are going to do a census of Heroic Spirits, the first and hopefully the last. I choose you because of your complementary abilities. You don´t expect me to make you chase after each Heroic Spirit in the place, it will take Aeons."

Klein nods in understanding.

"Then we are going to use our powers combined to find out each and every spirit."

Brunhilde happily nods.

"Indeed. Klein can sense the energy of each hero in the place. Kiritsugu can remember them and Shirou... uh. Well he can put the results in physical form. To put it bluntly. We want to find a million internet sites with one thing in common out of the vast universe of internet. Klein will be google. Kiritsugu will be Wikipedia. And Shirou will be the printer."

Shirou smiles nervously.

"You makes it sound easy enough."

Why don´t you give it a try. Put your hands together and focus.

Klein, Kiritsugu and Shirou join hands, closes their eyes and begin to exchange information. It is a total chaos.

"Start with something simple, how about the stats of any of you."

Klein focus in her own existence, sensing all her abilities. She summons her noble phamtasm. Kiritsugu is able to visualize her, her past and deeds and pass it to Shirou.

"Trace on."

Shirou, knowing only by instinct what he is doing. Remembers a similar system that Saber taught him during his participation in the grail war. Taking it as his base, he traces a paper with the following information.

_**CASTER CLASS**_ **True Name**: _Counter Guardian Klein Opheous_ (OC)  
_Sex_: FEMALE _Color:_ Aquamarine  
_Alignment:_ Chaotic Good_  
Height:_ 1.55 Mt _Weight:_ 47 Kg  
_Appereance:_ Hair:Silver / Eyes: Yellow / Build: Slim / Aparent age: In her late twenties / woman  
_Talents:_ Stewardship, Dancing _Nemesis:_ Atlantean Kingdom  
_Likes:_ Being Right, Protecting Others _Dislikes:_ Natural Disasters  
_Birthdate_: 1/1 _Bloodtype:_ O+

**Noble Phamtasm:** C **Strenght:** E-** Endurance:** A+  
**Agility:** C- ** Mana:** A+ **Luck:** E-  
**Item Construction:** B- **Territory Creation:** B **Mental Hacking:** B-  
**Mana Drain:** C- **Akashic Connection:** E

_Background:_  
The last empress of the Atlantean empire and wife of Emperor Dawn. After hearing a loud complain of the Emperor about the man´s inhability to know and understand himself being its downfall, she choosed to understand the true wishes of mankind. After centuries of studies devoting her life to witchcraft she finally reached the Akashic Record: The sum of all knowledge. Using it to disclose the true wishes of the atlanteans, she realized that they wanted an everlasting golden age. Wishing to supply it, she overthrew her own husband and began the last Atlantean Kingship. After some Centuries with Klein giving the Atlantean their wishes, they grew tired of it.

They wanted at the same time Freedom and stewardship, peace but a healthy level of change, To live with power but with no responsability. Realizing that mankind trully doesn´t know what it wants, that the current development of Atlantean technology treatened all creation with that mindset and that the Atlantean way of living  
couldn´t be changed, she resolved to erase everything and start anew. She proceed to destroy Atlantis, to give the survivors the chance of finding their true wishes by  
themselves with a fresh start. In her final moments she made a contract with the planet as a counter guardian, protecting mankind until it finally realizes its true wish.

Abilities:  
**  
_Item Construction: Rank B-_**  
Ability inherent of the Caster Class. The ability to create magical items. At this Level she can create magical potions that grant stats bonus.  
**  
Territory Creation: Rank B **  
Creation of a magical territory that amplifies one's abilities as a magus. At this level, creation of a "magic workshop" becomes possible.  
**  
Mental Hacking: B-**  
Breaking into other´s mind. At this level Klein is able to locate and measure the stats of her enemies. But she can´t read their thoughts or change her thinking.  
**  
Mana Drain: C- **  
The power to drain magic power out of other beings. She can suck out the mana of any servant or magi without a Magic Resistance of higher value.  
**  
Akashic Connection: E**  
A conection made with the "true magic" akashic records after centuries of studies. Most magicians nowadays are trying to do the same thing that Klein made so long ago. At this level she knows anything that has relationship with two themes of her choice: Human psique and Mankind´s core feelings.

**  
Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Akkalabeth: " Orb of Stewardship."** _Anti Personal. Support. Rank: C  
_  
The orb used by Klein to keep watch on her people. As a Noble phamtasm it allows the location, recognition and data gathering of any living being above a certain power level set by Klein. Its power level, abilities, view of the world and core wishes.

The paper is handed to Brunhilde.

"Wow, never knew you were the one that destroyed Atlantis. What a feat."

Klein didn´t answer. Brunhilde gave the paper back to Shirou and raised.

"Well, keep doing it until you cover each and everyone around here. Of course Valkirye Staff included. I need to keep watching over others, but i´ll come back in a while. I expect results."

After he left, Shirou gives a scornfull smile.

"Easy for her to say."

But Kiritsugu has a grim smile now.

"She said to include the Valkirye Staff, right.?"

Klein, one step before, was already on it. A Few moments later they were reading the following:

**_LANCER CLASS_ True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Brynhildr (Brunhilde)_  
**Sex:** FEMALE **Color:** White  
**Alignment:** Lawfull Neutral  
**Height: **1.65 Mt **Weight: ** 51 Kg  
**Appereance:** Hair: Blonde / Eyes: Gray / Build: Athletic / Aparent age: In her early twenties / woman  
**Talents:** Writing Books, Ploting Pranks **Nemesis:** Sigfried  
**Likes:** Ice Creams, Horses **Dislikes:** Rings  
**Birthdate: **23/10 **Bloodtype:** AB  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** B- **Strenght:** C **Endurance:** B-  
**Agility:** B **Mana:** C+ **Luck:** C-  
**Magic Resistance:** B **Battle Continuation:** B **Ice Shield:** C-  
**Spartan:** D **Auroran:** C **Divinity:** E  
_  
Background:_

The most known Valkirye. Of debated origins, her tale is one of vengeance. She is a core character in the Nibelung Saga along with Sigfried. Once a Valkirye, Brynhildr fought  
against Odin´s prefered king in a war. As punishment he made her mortal and imprisoned in a Castle behind a wall of fire until someone came to save her. Sigfried did, and when he saw her he fell in love and proposed. However, he needed to go back to the kingdom of Burgundy and went of after promising her to come back.

In burgundy, another pretendant bewitched him into forgotting the Valkirye and marry her. After hearing this, the King decided to marry his son Gunther with Brunhilde. But as Gunther couldn´t get pass the wall of fire, he asked Sigfried for help. Disguised as Gunther, Sigfried rode again and married Brunhilde, but didn´t touch her. He left three days later, after he took the ring he used to proposed earlier. Some years later Sigfried´s wife: Kriemhild, told Brunhilde the truth. Out of rage she asked her husband to kill the hero, lying to him that Sigfried laid with her. Taking advantage of Sigfried´s weak point, Gunther and his cousin Hagen killed the hero, and Brunhilde killed his baby-son. Later, realizing that she still loved Sigfried, she threw herself in his funerary pire and they both went together to the afterworld.  
_  
Abilities:_

**_  
Magic Resistance: Rank B_ **  
Nullifies all magic that requires less than three verses. Cannot block large-scale magic such as great magic or ritual magic.  
**  
Battle Continuation: Rank B.**  
Does not give up easily. It allows for battle even on the verge of death, and allows the user to stay alive until they receive a clearly fatal blow. Unless it is a one-hit kill.  
**  
Ice Shield: Rank C-.**  
Gained as she lived in a Snowy country. Protects against Ice based attacks.  
**  
Spartan: Rank D. **  
Gained during her time in prison. The ability to supress the mana needs of the servant. With this level, Brunhilde is able to decrease her mana needs when out of fight by 15%.  
**  
Auroran: Rank C.**  
This skill gives a boost to the servant at day break. At this Level all her stats are raised by 1 rank at sunrise.  
**  
Divinity: Rank E.**  
Stripped of her divinity by Odin, she is now almost totally mortal.

_  
Noble Phamtasms:  
_**  
Andvarinaut. " Golden Ring of Sadness."** _Anti Personal. Rank B-._

The ring used by Sigfried to propose Brunhilde. Earlier it was stealed by loki from its creator Andva, which curse it. Any servant, besides Brynhildr, that sees this ring would desire it. If desired, this ring goes to the enemy and decreases all his/her stats by 1 except the noble phamtasm.  
**  
Borealis. "Spear of Aurora."** _Anti Personal. Rank B-._  
The spear that folklore gave to Valkiryes, inbued with power from the rainbows. Focus the sun rays on its tip in order to break through the enemy, while blinding them, so they don´t know where Brunhilde is aiming. This Noble Phamtasm Ranks A- at daybreak and C at Nighttime.

Shirou felt bad. He was spying the poor Valkirye. But Kiritsugu let out a laughter.

"Can´t believe this. She likes ICE CREAM. Isn´t that just random?, i wonder if vanilla or chocolate."

Leaving out a sight. Shirou makes his own comment.

"What i can´t believe is that she made her husband Kill Sigfried and then she just killed herself for him."

Klein adds in a calm voice.

"What impacts me more is that her spear noble phamtasm is not given by her life deeds , but because of what people thinks about valkiryes."

Kiritsugu smiles a bit.

"You really are into people´s psyche, eh?. But is true a Valkirye with no spear is just imposible for normal persons. That kind of strenghtening by idealization is something that is beyond us counter guardians. Only Heroic Spirits enjoy it."

Klein blushes a moment, before saying.

"Well, gotta go to work again. We still have tons of Spirits to scout. Let´s see if we can do it in groups."

Shirou raises an eyebrow.

"Groups?"

Klein nods.

"You know, Spirits with affinity with each other. For example Brunhilde´s legend is closely related with Sigfried´s. If we focus we can link them."

Kiritsugu mumbles. "I see..."

Then he turns.

"Then lets see if we can do it with the servants of my grail war."

All three agree and begin to focus.....

NEXT: SPIRITS OF FATE ZERO

_AN: Some notes. As you can see, the story is not cannon cuz the grail wasn´t destroyed in the fifth grail war by shirou. Rather it follows the storyline of my previous fic Purging the Grail, when Kiritsugu is made into a servant to take out angra manyu of the grail with the help of another OC of mine, Alana Akawa. In that story they ended up being Avengers in a new class, but well i scraped it here lol-  
_

_AN2: This story is just to get out the ideas of servants i had, with the help of some friends. YOU ARE FREE TO JOIN, TOO. Just write me with your idea, please follow the way i put it, like fate stay night. IF i like the idea i will put it here, but beware that i did lots of spirits, so if you do the obvious (like Joan of Arc, Perseus Etc.) is pretty likely that i already have that spirit done. But again if i like your idea a might "fuse" your version with mine._

_AN3: All the heroes that will be posted here will rest later in my forum IN THE HALL OF HEROES. which was pretty much dead up to now but i will try to revive it._

_AN4: Oh, yeah Read and review XD.  
_


	2. Spirits of Fate ZERO

**_IN THE THRONE OF HEROES  
_**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Fate Stay Night, but im gathering money to do so someday XD.**

_Simply a compedium of Heroic Spirits, made in a census by the head of the Administration, Valkirye Brunhilde with the help of Emiya Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu and (OC) Klein Opheus_

**Chapter 2: Spirits of Fate ZERO.**

"There we go" Thinks Shirou as the paper comes out of his hand.  
**  
SABER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Arturia Pendragon_  
**Sex:** FEMALE **Color**:Blue**  
Alignment:** Lawfull Good  
**Height:** 1.54 Mt **Weight:** 42 Kg  
**Appereance:** Hair: Blonde / Eyes: Green / Build: Athletic / Teenager / Girl  
**Talents:** Gymnastics, Gambling **Nemesis:** Gilgamesh  
**Likes:** Good Meals, Plush Lions **Dislikes:** Bad Meals,formal dress, perverted old men**  
Birthdate:** 7/7 **Bloodtype:** O+  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** A++ **Strenght:** A **Endurance:** B  
**Agility:** B **Mana:** A **Luck:** A+  
**Magic Resistance:** A **Riding:** B **Instinct:** A  
**Mana Burst:** A **Charisma:** B  
_  
Background:_

King Arthur. The king of Camelot and its round table. As a young girl she choosed to throw away her future to be a fair king for her troubled country. She drew Caliburn out of the stone and was crowned after the prophesy. She founded the utopic kingdom of Camelot, where everyone was bound by the laws. But in those dark ages a shining land would atract problems. She led her knights into 12 different campaings in the borderlands to defend her kingdom. As she always choosed the best course of actions (even if that means sacrificing some villages) and had the Sacred sword Excalibur by her side, she always was victorious.

However, tragedy struck the fair King and her shining kingdom. Viewed as almost inhuman by her knights, she was isolated little by little. The last drop of the cup was when her Queen fell in love with her most trusted knight. By the laws, they should be executed by treason. Since she spared them she undermined her autority. Her sister Morgan Le Fay took advantage of it and made an homunculus out of Arturia. That homunculus was Moldred as as a "son" of the king it was an heir to the throne and tried to do a coup d etat. Moldred´s and Arturia´s forces clashed in the battle of Camlann, and there the King killed the usurper but was mortally wounded. In her final moment she did a contract with the world, wishing to get the grail in order to redo the selection of the king, as she felt that the whole tragedy was her fault as she wasn´t worthy enough to rule her country.

_Abilities:_  
**  
Magic Resistance: Rank A **

Cancels any magic below A-rank. In practice, no magi today are able to hurt Saber.  
**  
Riding: Rank B **

Ability to ride things. She can ride most vehicles with above average skill, but she cannot ride those of demonic beast or holy beast rank.  
**  
Instinct: Rank A**

The ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. This heightened sixth sense is now close to precognition. It reduces by half any obstacles to vision and hearing.  
**  
Mana Burst: Rank A **

This transfers magical energy into one's weapon and body, and by releasing the magical energy instantaneously, it increases one's ability. Simply said, it is like magical energy jet propulsion.  
Saber uses this magical energy for her sword techniques, guarding, and movement. Because of her great magical energy capacity, she can fight Berserker even though she is a girl of a small size. A normal weapon without strong divine protection will not be able to endure her magical energy-fueled attack and will be destroyed with one blow.  
**  
Charisma: Rank B**

Natural talent to command an army. It increases the ability of one's army during mass combat. Charisma is a rare talent, and B-rank is enough to lead a country.  
**  
Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Invisible Air. "Barrier of the Wind King"**._ Support. Rank: C_

A sorcery, rather than a Noble Phantasm, which compresses and gyrates the air around Saber's blade.

The circulation of wind distorts the refraction of light, inducing an illusion of ethereality. This property makes it difficult for opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from Saber, for they cannot discern the length or width of the blade by sight. Furthermore, the pressurized air can be offensively expelled once in the form of an intense gust.

Although quite useful in combat, the primary purpose of Invisible Air is to conceal Saber's identity, for her true Noble Phantasm is very famous and easily recognizable.  
**  
Excalibur. "Sword of Promised Victory".** _Anti Fortress. Rank: A++  
_  
A celestial sword, constructed by the world from the collective wishes of mankind and fueled through a conversion of Mana into photoelectric energy. The area of expulsion appears as a colossal beacon of incandescence, though the vast majority of light is concentrated at the vertex of initial release. Kinetic entropy is intensified by the acceleration and convergence of momentum at this vertex, with only trace calidity in the dissipating tail. The concentric area of impact is broad enough to incinerate an entire military cohort. This Noble Phantasm is named after the legendary sword of King Arthur, bestowed onto the king by Viviane.

**Avalon."The Everdistant Utopia".** _Support. Rank: EX  
_  
The hallowed scabbard of Excalibur, originally stolen from King Arthur shortly before the Battle of Camlann. Mere possession of this Noble Phantasm bequeaths limited immortality through regenerative stimulation, as well as preventing physical deterioration due to aging. When initiated as a Noble Phantasm, Avalon dissipates into countless particles and immerses its user into a tranquil domain, virtually a "portable fortress". While bounded in this manner, an individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, from parallel worlds, and dimensional planes. Avalon transcends even the most advanced sorceries, and is comparable only to "true" magic. The name Avalon alludes to a legendary isle in English folklore, best known as the final resting place of King Arthur.

**  
ARCHER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Gilgamesh  
_**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Gold  
**Alignment:** Chaotic Good**  
Height: **1.82 Mt **Weight:** 68 Kg  
**Appereance:** Blonde / Red / Bulky / In his early twenties / Man  
**Talents:** Wealth **Nemesis:** Arturia Pendragon, Emiya Shirou  
**Likes:** Himself, Power **Dislikes: **Himself, Snakes  
**Birthdate:** 3/3 **Bloodtype:** O-  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** EX **Strenght: **B **Endurance: **B  
**Agility:** B** Mana:** A **Luck:** A  
**Magic Resistance: **E (C) **Independent Action:** A (A+) **Golden Rule:** A  
**Charisma:** A+ **Divinity:** B (A+)  
_  
Background:_

The King of Uruk. Gilgamesh was designated by the Gods as King of the first civilization in modern records. Being by far the strongest man at the time, he opressed his people harsly. The complains were heard by the gods, which in turn made a savage human strong enough to counter Gilgamesh. The man was named Endiku. After a fierce fight both warriors ended in a draw. Recognizing a fellow soul, Gilgamesh offered Endiku his friendship.

But Gilgamesh began to scorn the gods again, and they send a boar monster to decimate the kingdom. Both friends set out to hunt the boar and finally Endiku killed it. Enraged, the gods killed Endiku. Seeing his old friend die, Gilgamesh began to fear dead himself and set in a journey to gain inmortality. After a long trip he could contact the only inmortal man, which was his ancestor. Gilgamesh followed his indications and made a potion of inmortality. However as he was bathing, a snake stealed it from him. Knowing the futility of his quest, a heartbroken Gilgamesh went again to his kingdom to await dead.

_Abilities:_**  
Magic : E (C)**  
The ability to cancel or diminish the effects of sorcery used against oneself. He is incapable of cancelling spells. However during the 4th War, prior to his corruption by the Holy Grail, he was able to resists against spells with a chant of two verses or less.  
**  
Independent Action. Rank: A+ (A)**  
The capacity of Servants to subsist without a Master. Ever since being turned into a Rogue Servant by the Grail, he no longer required mana to be supplied by a Master to preserve his existence on this plane of reality. Instead, he had been living off the lifeforce of other living humans, particularly children, to sustain himself.

Even before his transformation, Gilgamesh already had a great deal of independency, being perfectly capable on fighting without the support of his Master, although he still needed to receive an extra supply of mana before being able to use his Noble Phantasm to their full extent.  
**  
Golden Rule. Rank: A**  
Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Among these figures, Gilgamesh stands alone at the zenith of opulence, for he has at his disposal enough riches to purchase whatever he may need in any era of summoning.  
**  
Charisma. Rank: A+**  
Natural talent to command an army. To complement this wealth of a king, Gilgamesh also has the bravado of one. With this incredible ability, he is able to capably inspire and direct armies of any size, instilling them with such pride and passion for him and his objectives that their effectiveness in combat will increase. At this rank, it is not so much a skill as a curse.  
**  
Divinity. Rank: B (A+)**  
Level of divinity present in a servant's blood. Many of Gilgamesh's personal strengths stem from his blood heritage. Of the countless legendary or mythical figures in history, he originally possessed the most divine blood, for he was once two-thirds god. However, his hubris and defiant actions in life, as well as his disrespect for established deities, earned him the scorn of many divine figures, and in punishment for his actions Gilgamesh's divinity was reduced by a whole rank.  
**  
Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Gate of Babylon. "The treasure of the King."** _Anti- Fortress. Rank: EX  
_

A small, plain sword that doubles as spatial key, allowing Gilgamesh to access his vast wealth contained within a vault in the heart of ancient Babylon. Inside this treasury are a myriad of Noble Phantasms collected during the peak of Uruk's civilization.

Gilgamesh either throws these weapons or fires them out of his vault like rockets; it is this Noble Phantasm that designates Gilgamesh as an Archer-class Servant. Any weapons or artifacts discharged by Gate of Babylon return to the vault after an indeterminate amount of time. Because he lacks proficiency with any of these weapons, Gilgamesh will typically only fire the weapons as projectiles; in several instances, Gilgamesh has removed and normally wielded weapons.

**Enûma Elish. "The Star of Creation that Splits Apart Heaven and Earth" **_Anti-Army. Rank: EX_

An aphotic, pillar-shaped blade, etched with fine crimson letterings in cuneiform. With an energy output that exceeds Excalibur, rotation of Ea's tri-blade segments vacuums and compresses surrounding atmospheric gasses. Upon release, the ensuing cataclysmic blast sunders the foundations of reality, causing a collapse of time and space that disintegrates everything around the area of attack.

Ea's material components have no origins in the mortal plane; unlike other weapons, it cannot be replicated through tracing. It is the most powerful Noble Phantasm in Gilgamesh's arsenal. The sword has no true name, but Gilgamesh refers to it as Ea, and Enuma Elish is its activation word. The title Enûma Elish is an allusion to the Babylonian creation epic, and Ea is Babylon's patron deity of water.

**  
LANCER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Diarmuid Ua Duibhne_  
**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Green  
**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral  
**Height:** 1.84 Mt **Weight:** 85 Kg  
**Talents:** Unknown** Nemesis:** Fionn Mac Cumhail  
**Likes:** Unknown **Dislikes:** Unknown  
**Birthdate:** NA **Bloodtype:** NA  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** B **Strenght: **B **Endurance:** C  
**Agility:** A+ **Mana:** D** Luck:** E  
**Magic Resistance: **B **Eye of the Mind:** B **Mystic Face: **C  
_  
Background:_

Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, the son of Donn, foster son of Aengus Óg and a warrior of the Fianna. Known as Diarmuid of the Love Spot, the appellation resulted from an encounter with Gráinne, a woman who caused a magical love spot to appear on his head. Any woman who looked upon his face would instantly fall inlove with him.

Gráinne, the bride of Fionn mac Cumhail, fell in love with Diarmuid when she saw him in the wedding party and subsequently laid a geis upon him so he would run off with her. Their flight from Fionn mac Cumhail was aided by Aengus Óg, who eventually intercedes on their behalf such that Fionn pardons Diarmuid and the couple is allowed to live in peace. The pair settle in Kerry and produce five children.

Years later, Diarmuid is mortally injured when a giant boar gores him on the heath of Benn Ghulbain. Because Fionn, who invited him on the hunt, did not let Diarmuid drink the water from his hands, which had the power to heal, Diarmuid dies.

_Abilities:  
_**  
Magic Resistance: Rank B.**  
Nullifies all magic that requires less than three verses. Cannot block large-scale magic such as great magic or ritual magic.  
**  
Eye of the Mind: B **  
The ability to effectuate rapid and precise judgments gained through experience and training. Lancer is capable of calmly analyzing situations even during a battle, applying strategy and skills to turn the tables in his favor. As long as there is at least a 1% chance of victory, he is able to devise a plan to exploit that possibility.  
**  
Mystic Face: Rank C.**  
Lancer possesses a curse of the Mystic Face variety, not unlike the Mystic Eyes exhibited by Medusa. The curse takes the form of a beauty spot on his face, and causes any woman who looks upon his face to instantly fall in love with Lancer. Like most curses, however, the curse can be overcome by individuals with high magical resistance, such as accomplished magi or certain Servants

**  
Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Gáe Buidhe: "Golden Rose of Mortality"** _Anti Personal. Rank: B  
_  
A cursed spear that renders injuries unrecoverable. As damage from this spear lowers the upper limit of the target's HP, no matter what healing spell or regeneration ability is used, the target can only be healed up to the "point where the wound was borne". Dispelling of the effects is impossible and the only way to be rid of the curse is to destroy Gáe Buidhe or its master, Diarmuid.

**Gáe Dearg : "Crimson Rose of Exorcism"** _Anti Personal Rank: B  
_  
A long spear that negates spells and enchantments. Armor crafted by mystical energy is instantly bypassed by the spear. If equipment provided with mystical enforcement or other enchantments is struck by Gáe Dearg, the enchantments will not activate. Dubbed a "Noble Phantasm killer", Gáe Dearg can only be defended against through physical means. However, it can not undo contracts and curses made in the past, nor the actual effects of completed spells.

**  
RIDER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Aiksander (Alexander the great)  
_**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Red  
**Alignment:** Neutral Good  
**Height:** 2.12 Mt **Weight:** 130 Kg  
**Appereance:** Hair: red / Eyes: Brown/ Build: Bulky / In his late twenties / Man  
**Talents:** Take over the world **Nemesis:** Arturia Pendragon, Gilgamesh  
**Likes:** Geography, Fights **Dislikes:** Treason  
**Birthdate: **NA **Bloodtype:** NA  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** A++ **Strenght:** B **Endurance: **A  
**Agility:** D **Mana:** C **Luck:** A+  
**Magic Resistance: **D **Riding: **A+ **Tactics:** B**  
Charisma:** A **Divinity:** C  
_  
Background:_

The life of Alexander was a life full of glory in the battlefield. After succeding his father in the throne of the Macedonians, he strengthen his rule over the greek city-states and then set out to battle the greatest empire in the known world: Persia.

With only a small expedition, but great tactical disposition and above all great courage, the young king won against the persian empire and its colonies all the engagements, until the final battle of Gaugamela. In only five years Alexander and his Macedonian troops conquered a kingdom 30 times bigger than their own and with 10 times more population. Crowned Persian emperor, Egiptian Pharaoh and liberator, nothing could stop him.

After the dead of the Persian Emperor Darius, Alexander set out into the hellenization of the known world. Spreading the greek culture all over Asia he began to went Eastwards nonstop until he finally reached India. There his troops, tired and unable to follow a King that was stranger each passing day, betrayed him. With no support from his core soldiers he had no choice but to retreat to Macedonia again, but in a twist of fate he felt sick and died in the journey back. That was the end of the man who conquered almost all the known world of his time, without losing a single battle.

_Abilities:_  
**  
Charisma. Rank: A**

Natural talent in commanding a large military force. Rank A can be said to be the greatest popular support obtainable as a human being.  
**  
Magic Resistance: Rank D**

Cancels single-action spell execution. Level of magic resistance is the equivalent of having an amulet with charms against mystical energy.  
**  
Tactics: Rank B**

Gives a bonus in stats to his soldiers in battle. At this level Aiksander´s soldiers gain a bonus fighting other anti-army noble phamtasms.  
**  
Riding: Rank A+**

Talent in riding. As long as it is a beast, he can ride up to mythical/divine level beasts. This does not apply to dragon races.  
**  
Divinity. Rank: C**  
While there is no clear evidence, it has been said in many tales that he is the son of the greatest of the gods, Zeus.  
**  
Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Via Expugnatio: "Distant Trampling Domination".** _Anti Army. Rank:A  
_  
A trampling style using the Noble Phantasm, Gordius Wheel, Wheel of Heaven's Authority. Two damage rolls, from the hooves of the divine bulls and wheels of chariot are made. In addition to the physical damage from both attacks, there are also lightning (the manifestation of Zeus) effects, and should the target fail its STR check, additional damage will be dealt. Its damage can be seen only viewing the fact that, with one blow, was capable of damage Berserker at a level that he had to run away, still severely damaged, even with him escaping the complete attack by luck.

**Aionian Hetairoi: "Army of the King".** _Anti Army. Rank: EX  
_  
Allows the planar manifestation as Servants of Iskander's personal guard, who vowed allegiance to him even after death and became Heroic Spirits together with their lord. The summoned warriors are all Master-less Servants, however each have the rank E- equivalent of the "Independent Action" skill, allowing materialization possible for a maximum of 30 turns.

**Spatha.** _Anti Unit. Rank: NA.  
_  
A late Roman sword wielded by Iskander. It yields no magic, yet Iskander is able to fight on-par with other Servants with it, which is very impressive.

**SABER/BERSERKER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Lancelot of the Lake (Berserker Version)  
_**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Black Blue  
**Alignment:** Lawful Mad  
**Height:** 1.91 Mt **Weight:** 81 Kg  
**Talents:** None, he is mad **Nemesis: **Arturia Pendagon  
**Likes:** Nothing, he is mad **Dislikes:** Arturia Pendragon  
**Birthdate:** NA **Bloodtype:** NA  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** A **Strenght: **A **Endurance: **A  
**Agility:** A+** Mana: **C **Luck: **B  
**Magic Resistance:**E **Mad ENchancement: **C **Protection of the Fairies:** A  
**Eternal Arms Mastership:** A+

_Background:  
_

The most trusted knight of Arturia Pendragon and the spearhead of Camelot. Upbringed by the lady of the lake after his father was overthrown, as he hit manhood he is send to Camelot, there he quickly raises status thanks to his battle abilities. Arturia trusted him with her life regarding him as one of the few friends she had and even helps him to reclaim the kingdom of his father.

However Lancelot brings the beginning of the downfall of his king, as he felt in love with queen Guineve. As the queen correspond him, they began a secret affair that nonetheless was made public. By Camelot´s laws the Queen was to be burned by adultery and himself beheaded as a traitor, but Lancelot got through a guard of his fellow knights and rescued his queen, killing many friends in the process. King Arthur, unable to put the blame in his friend, pardons him and undermines his own autority.

Lancelot and Guineve went into exile. A bit later he heards the news of the Battle of Camlann and his King´s dead. Tortured with guild he went to live as an hermit until his final days, unable to accept his king´s pardon.

_Abilities:  
_  
**Mad Enchancement: Rank C  
**Rank-up for parameters, excluding LUC and MGI, but loses the ability to think or speak coherently.

**Magic Resistance : Rank E  
**Has magic resistance via a protective ring, but rank is lowered due to Mad Enhancement. Cannot cancel spells but damage values are lowered somewhat.

**Protection of the Fairies: Rank A  
**The ability of calling luck with priority in dangerous situations, by the blessing of the fairies. Activation is limited only in a battleground where feats of arms may be performed.

**Eternal Arms Mastership :Rank A+  
**Mastership of the combat arts that had reached the point of being without peer during a given era. By complete unification of heart, technique, and body, one can make use of one's full fighting ability even if under the effects of any kind of mental restriction

**Noble Phamtasms:  
**  
**Knight of Honor: "The Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands". **_Anti Unit. Rank: A++  
_  
Grants free use and the attribute of "one's own noble phantasm" to the weapons held in Lancelot's hands. No matter what weapon/arm it is, the moment Lancelot takes it in his hand, it is elevated to the status of a D Rank Noble Phantasm. In the case of a Noble Phantasm originally possessing a superior Rank, that Rank will be maintained when Lancelot puts it under his control. This ability is the embodiment of the episode in which Lancelot defeated Phelot with the branch of a tree, having been forced to fight unarmed by Phelot's scheme.  
**  
For Someone's Glory.** _Anti Unit. Rank:B._

Ability of concealing personal Status. Originating from Lancelot's tradition of winning fame and glory while disguising himself in a lot of adventures.

**Arondight: "The Unbreakable Light of the Lake"**. _Anti Unit. Rank: A++  
_  
The sword of the one who was once admired as the best of knights, its power levels match those of Excalibur, because the two swords share the same origin; both are artifacts crafted by divine spirits. Though originally considered a holy sword like Excalibur, its nature is corrupted when Berserker used it to slay his fellow knights. As a result, the weapon wielded by Berserker during the Fourth Holy Grail War is a black, tainted blade.

Lancelot's true Noble Phantasm, which seals the other two Noble Phantasms when it is first released. While this sword is drawn, all the parameters of Lancelot rise by 1 Rank, and the success rate of saving throws is doubled.

Furthermore, because of the legend in which Lancelot slew a dragon, Alondite deals addition damage to Heroic Spirits who have a "dragon" attribute.

**CASTER CLASS True Name: **_Counter Guardian Gille de Rais AKA Bluebeard. _  
**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Purple  
**Alignment:** Chaotic Evil  
**Height:** 1.96 Mt **Weight:** 70 Kg  
**Appereance:** Hair:Dark Blue / Eyes: Black / Build: Creepy / Aparent age: In his late twenties / man **  
Talents: **Torturing **Nemesis: **Joan of Arc  
**Likes:** Torturing **Dislikes:** NA  
**Birthdate:** NA **Bloodtype:** NA  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** A+ **Strenght:** D **Endurance:** E  
**Agility:** D **Mana:** C **Luck: **E  
**Item Construction:** NA **Territory Creation:** B **Mental Pollution:** A  
**Eye for Art: **E-  
_  
Background:_

Adopted by the Baron of Rais, Gilles inherited the post after his dead. As a French noble, he had to take part in the one-hundred years war. With the arise of Joan of Arc he joined her ranks with a subordinate rank, aiding her in her liberation campaings. After the end of the war he retired to his Barony castle.

After having some troubles with the local bishop, some magistrates began investigations on him and his secrets became known. For five years the Baron has been taken beggar kids into his castle just to have them tortured and killed. The exact number of victims is unknown but ranges from eighty to six hundred, making him a most prolific assasin. His occult ways earned him the Caster class. In the night before his execution he accept the Counter Guardian position in order to keep killing even after dead.

_Abilities:_  
**  
Territory Creation: Rank B**

Creation of a magical territory that amplifies one's abilities as a magus. At this level, creation of a "magic workshop" becomes possible.  
**  
Item Construction: -**

Caster loses this skill, which is inherent to members of the Caster class, because of gaining the summoning powers of his Noble Phantasm.  
**  
Mental Pollution:Rank A**

Thanks to his twisted mind, Caster is protected against most types of mental interference magics. However, communication with individuals without the same rank of Mental Pollution becomes impossible.  
**  
Eye for Art: Rank E-**

Obsession towards works of art. If a Noble Phantasm possess an art-related past, there is a slight chance of Caster being able to identify it.

**  
Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Prelati's Spellbook: The Text of the Spiralled Sunken Citadel.** _Anti Army: Rank: A+  
_  
Also known as the R'lyeh Text, a spellbook with a cover made of human hide and originally belonged to Prelati, a comrade of Caster's. Using blood and flesh as catalysts, Prelati's Spellbook summons monstrous creatures that are neither spiritual bodies nor Noble Phantasm Beasts, but beings which exist in a dimension with entirely different natural laws. The summoning spells used by Prelati's Spellbook are also self-perpetuating, in that the flesh and blood of fallen monsters may be automatically used as catalysts themselves, allowing for the continuous materialisation of an endless stream of creatures.

The summoned beasts may also merge into a single massive, gestalt entity, with Caster and the Spellbook encased within its centre. The merged beast itself is larger than most high-rise buildings, towering over the Fuyuki Bridge even with part of its height submerged in a river. Aside from the vast strength conferred by its bulk, the beast possesses regenerative abilities that heal over non-lethal wounds almost instantaneously.

The spellbook itself is a summoning grimoire; the book itself is alive and responsible for the incantations that summon and revive demonic monsters. Caster does not actually read the spells recorded on the pages of Prelati's Spellbook

**ASSASIN CLASS True Name: **_Heroic Spirit Hassan-Ibn-Sabah (Composite)._  
**Sex:** FEMALE AND MALE (NO SHEMALE) **Color:** Black  
**Alignment: **Lawful Evil  
**Height: **Varies Mt **Weight: **Varies Kg  
**Appareance:** Varies, but all wear black clothes and white masks.  
**Talents:** Not being himself **Nemesis: **A lot.  
**Likes:** Depends on dominant personality **Dislikes:** Depends on dominant personality  
**Birthdate:** NA. **Bloodtype: **O+. All of them.  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** B **Strenght:** C **Endurance:** D  
**Agility:** A **Mana:** C **Luck:** E  
**Presence Concealment: **A+ **Librarian of Stored Knowledge: **C  
**Expert of many specializations:** A+  
_  
Background:_

The legendary Persian "Old Man of the Mountain", Hassan-i-Sabah the leader of al-Assasīn,he intentionally fragmented his psyche in life, a sort of self-inflicted dissociative  
identity disorder, to compartmentalize the various skill sets and knowledge he had accumulated during his lifetime. As a Servant, these multiple personalities are  
expressed in the form of multiple bodies, one for each distinct personality. Each personality in turn took on its own independent body as a Servant, with individual  
tasks relegated to the personality best suited for it.  
_  
Abilities:_  
**  
Presence Concealment: Rank A+**

Conceal one's presence as a Servant. At this point is possible to disappear completely, making almost impossible to spot him. However, once Assassin prepares  
himself to attack, the effectiveness of this skill will drop.  
**  
Librarian of Stored Knowledge: Rank C**

Distributed processing of memory by multiple personalities. A successful LUC check will allow for clear memory recreation of knowledge, information perceived in the  
past even if hadn't been cognitively recognized at the time  
**  
Expert of Many Specializations: Rank A+**

Proper usage of expert skills from arbitrary switching of multiple , academia, espionage, assassination, swindling, rhetoric, and some other  
total 32 specialist skills can be used at proficiency of B class or above.  
**  
Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Zabaniya: "Delusional Image".** _Anti Unit (Self.) Rank: B+.  
_  
By having a soul that, while being a single entity, is split into multiple of its own spiritual body potential and physically manifestation of those parts as multiple Servants is possible. This ability allows for a maximum of 80 separate bodies to manifest. Generation of a self-ego that is unaware of itself (among the bodies) is also possible.

Klein is surprised.

"Wow. What a combination of strong spirits"

Kiritsugu just nods.

"Indeed. At that time the great three families were desperate to get the grail so they went all in."

She nods. The King of Knigths, The king of Heroes and the King of Conquerors facing each other. That without adding the best assasin around and the right hand of king Arthur. It had to be one hell of a fight.

"How did it go?."

Kiritsugu barely answers.

"I won."

Klein gasps.

"You were a master?."

Kiritsugu nods. She presses.

"Care to tell us how it was?."

Kiritsugu lowers his shoulders.

"Should I?."

This time Shirou urges, too.

"Yeah I would like to know,too. It changed my life after all."

Klein turns to him.

"Really?. How so.?"

Shirou turns to his foster father. Kiritsugu gets it.

"Alright, Alright. I´ll tell you."

NEXT: FATE ZERO. The 4th war.

_AN: 95% of everything said here came straight of Wikipedia which in turn took it from official sources. Except the background which is a condensation of their life made by me (in some cases taking into acount the FSN historical deviations)_. Of course any compilation of Heroic Spirits must begin with the original, type-mooned, ones. All credits for this spirits goes to type moon especially Mr. Naru


	3. Spirits of FSN

**In the Throne of Heroes  
**

DISCLAIMER: FSN is owned by type-moon.

_Simply a compedium of Heroic Spirits, made in a census by the head of the Administration, Valkirye Brunhilde with the help of Emiya Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu and (OC) Klein Opheus_

**Chapter 3: Spirits of FSN**

"....And that´s how it went."

Kiritsugu finished his tale with a somewhat remorsefull voice.

"Kirei beat me to the grail, wich was almost totally summoned. However the summonwas incomplete as both Archer and Saber remained, but even in that state i could feel the darkness within it. Kirei was the one who started the fire, as deep inside of him he wanted a decoy to shake me off. Even if that desire wasn´t formally wished, the Angra Manyu inside it responded and well...."

Shirou finished it.

"One fifth of the city was totally wiped out by a fire."

Kiritsugu nodded quietly.

"So i used the last command spell to made Arturia destroy the grail. But while she was doing it, i wished deep inside of me that the grail wasn´t corrupted. Again, it wasn´t

formulled but the grail resonated with my wish.. or should i say with Alana´s, and turned me into an Heroic Spirit."

Klein raised an eyebrow.

"Alana Akawa. What did she has to do with this?."

Both Emiyas laughted it off. Kiritsugu told her.

"Is Better if she tells you herself. Don´t pick on her mind yet."

Then Kiritsugu called a passing Valkirye. She departed a bit later to find Alana. Kiritsugu then turned to Klein

"But that story is part of the fifth grail war. The one that Shirou fought with Arturia."

Klein still insterested, turned to Shirou .

"Well, Shirou.."

Shirou just sighed.

"Ok, Ok i got it."

All three began to focus again and the stats of the Servants in the Fifth grail war, the one fought by Shirou, appeared.

**SABER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Arturia Pendragon_  
**Sex:** FEMALE **Color**:Blue**  
Alignment:** Lawfull Good  
**Height:** 1.54 Mt **Weight:** 42 Kg  
**Appereance:** Hair: Blonde / Eyes: Green / Build: Athletic / Teenager / Girl  
**Talents:** Gymnastics, Gambling **Nemesis:** Gilgamesh  
**Likes:** Good Meals, Plush Lions **Dislikes:** Bad Meals,formal dress, perverted old men**  
Birthdate:** 7/7 **Bloodtype:** O+  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** A++ **Strenght:** A **Endurance:** B  
**Agility:** B **Mana:** A **Luck:** A+  
**Magic Resistance:** A **Riding:** B **Instinct:** A  
**Mana Burst:** A **Charisma:** B  
_  
Background:_

King Arthur. The king of Camelot and its round table. As a young girl she choosed to throw away her future to be a fair king for her troubled country. She drew Caliburn out of the stone and was crowned after the prophesy. She founded the utopic kingdom of Camelot, where everyone was bound by the laws. But in those dark ages a shining land would atract problems. She led her knights into 12 different campaings in the borderlands to defend her kingdom. As she always choosed the best course of actions (even if that means sacrificing some villages) and had the Sacred sword Excalibur by her side, she always was victorious.

However, tragedy struck the fair King and her shining kingdom. Viewed as almost inhuman by her knights, she was isolated little by little. The last drop of the cup was when her Queen fell in love with her most trusted knight. By the laws, they should be executed by treason. Since she spared them she undermined her autority. Her sister Morgan Le Fay took advantage of it and made an homunculus out of Arturia. That homunculus was Moldred as as a "son" of the king it was an heir to the throne and tried to do a coup d etat. Moldred´s and Arturia´s forces clashed in the battle of Camlann, and there the King killed the usurper but was mortally wounded. In her final moment she did a contract with the world, wishing to get the grail in order to redo the selection of the king, as she felt that the whole tragedy was her fault as she wasn´t worthy enough to rule her country.

_Abilities:_  
**  
Magic Resistance: Rank A **

Cancels any magic below A-rank. In practice, no magi today are able to hurt Saber.  
**  
Riding: Rank B **

Ability to ride things. She can ride most vehicles with above average skill, but she cannot ride those of demonic beast or holy beast rank.  
**  
Instinct: Rank A**

The ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. This heightened sixth sense is now close to precognition. It reduces by half any obstacles to vision and hearing.  
**  
Mana Burst: Rank A **

This transfers magical energy into one's weapon and body, and by releasing the magical energy instantaneously, it increases one's ability. Simply said, it is like magical energy jet propulsion.  
Saber uses this magical energy for her sword techniques, guarding, and movement. Because of her great magical energy capacity, she can fight Berserker even though she is a girl of a small size. A normal weapon without strong divine protection will not be able to endure her magical energy-fueled attack and will be destroyed with one blow.  
**  
Charisma: Rank B**

Natural talent to command an army. It increases the ability of one's army during mass combat. Charisma is a rare talent, and B-rank is enough to lead a country.  
**  
Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Invisible Air. "Barrier of the Wind King"**. _Support. Rank: C_

A sorcery, rather than a Noble Phantasm, which compresses and gyrates the air around Saber's blade.

The circulation of wind distorts the refraction of light, inducing an illusion of ethereality. This property makes it difficult for opponents to parry lunges and thrusts from Saber, for they cannot discern the length or width of the blade by sight. Furthermore, the pressurized air can be offensively expelled once in the form of an intense gust.

Although quite useful in combat, the primary purpose of Invisible Air is to conceal Saber's identity, for her true Noble Phantasm is very famous and easily recognizable.  
**  
Excalibur. "Sword of Promised Victory".** _Anti Fortress. Rank: A++  
_  
A celestial sword, constructed by the world from the collective wishes of mankind and fueled through a conversion of Mana into photoelectric energy. The area of expulsion appears as a colossal beacon of incandescence, though the vast majority of light is concentrated at the vertex of initial release. Kinetic entropy is intensified by the acceleration and convergence of momentum at this vertex, with only trace calidity in the dissipating tail. The concentric area of impact is broad enough to incinerate an entire military cohort. This Noble Phantasm is named after the legendary sword of King Arthur, bestowed onto the king by Viviane.

**Avalon."The Everdistant Utopia".** _Support. Rank: EX  
_  
The hallowed scabbard of Excalibur, originally stolen from King Arthur shortly before the Battle of Camlann. Mere possession of this Noble Phantasm bequeaths limited immortality through regenerative stimulation, as well as preventing physical deterioration due to aging. When initiated as a Noble Phantasm, Avalon dissipates into countless particles and immerses its user into a tranquil domain, virtually a "portable fortress". While bounded in this manner, an individual is shielded from all destructive interference in the physical realm, from parallel worlds, and dimensional planes. Avalon transcends even the most advanced sorceries, and is comparable only to "true" magic. The name Avalon alludes to a legendary isle in English folklore, best known as the final resting place of King Arthur.

**LANCER/BERSERKER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit CuChuLainn (Lancer Version)_  
**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Blue  
**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral**Height:** 1.85 Mt **Weight:** 70 Kg

**Appereance:** Blue / Red / Slim- Athletic / In his twenties / Man  
**Talents:** Diving, Fishing, Rock CLimbing **Nemesis: **Gilgamesh, Shirou Emiya , Alana Akawa  
**Likes:** Assertive Women, Absurd Promises **Dislikes:** Cunning, Betrayal  
**Birthdate:** NA **Bloodtype:** NA  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** B **Strenght: **B **Endurance:** C  
**Agility:** A **Mana:** C **Luck:** E**Magic Resistance: **B **Battle Continuation:** A **Disengage:**C

**Divinity:**C **Rune Magic:** C **Protection from Arrows:** B_  
_

_Background:_

_CuChuLainn_, a hero from the Ulster Cycle of Irish mythology. He is a demigod, the offspring of a mortal woman, Dechtire, and the deity, Lugh . Although born with the name Sétanta, he adopted Cú Chulainn after killing the hound of a smith, Culann, and promising to replace the slain canine while another was reared. Cú is the Irish Gaelic word for "hound." During Cú Chulainn's expedition to the Land of Shadows in Scotland, he trained under a sorceress named Scáthach and acquired his signature weapon, the cursed javelin, Gáe Bolg. With his heroic exploits, Cú Chulainn acquired a reputation of savagery in battle, though he was a well-meaning and courageous young man. However, above all, he is best known for keeping his word. He once tells Shirou that he also could have been summoned as a Berserker class because of his savagery.

_Abilities:  
_**  
****Magic Resistance. Rank:** B

Nullifies all magic that requires less than three verses. Cannot block large-scale magic such as great magic or ritual magic.

**Battle Continuation : Rank** A

Does not give up easily. It allows for battle even on the verge of death, and allows the user to stay alive until they receive a clearly fatal blow.

**Disengage** .**Rank:** C

The ability to escape battle. It can also turn an unfavorable battle to the beginning (turn 1), and restores the conditions of techniques to their initial states.

**Divinity** .**Rank:** B

Strength of one's god-like nature. The more godlike blood possessed, the higher this stat becomes.

**Rune Magic** **.Rank:** B

Knowledge of this ancient European sorcery, rank B grants usage of over 18 runes. Lancer's most well known spell is Ath nGabla: Cú Chulainn's rune of death matches. Made up of Algiz, Nauthiz, Ansuz, and Inguz, retreat is forbidden for the one who writes it and the one who sees it cannot withdraw from battle.

**Protection from Arrows** .**Rank:** B

Improved defense against ranged attacks due to accurate prediction of its trajectory by extraordinaire means such as hearing the sound of the projectile cutting the wind or feeling the enemy's killing intent. At the current level, as long as the shooter is within his field of vision, Lancer can track down the shot with his eyes and defend against it. This does not apply to attacks from super long range or that have a large area-of-effect.

**  
Noble Phamtasms:**

**Gáe Bolg. "The Spear of Impaling Barbed Death" **._Anti : B_

An ability that inverts the concept of causality, creating a phenomenon where the spear is thrust only after it has made contact with a target. When the true name of Gáe Bolg is invoked, the opponent has already been pierced before the attack is initiated, regardless of the path the strike must follow to reach its target. Agility is meaningless in avoiding this ability; the only defense is a high degree of luck, which alters fate ahead of time. In spite of this destiny-interference property and its accuracy, use of Gáe Bolg is economical, consuming so little Mana it can be used seven times without pause for recharge. This weapon derives its name from Gáe Bolg, the barbed spear of Cú Chulainn.

**Gáe Bolg: "The Spear of Striking Death Flight" **_Anti Fortress. Rank: B+_

This technique utilizes the full potential of Gáe Bolg's curse, converting Mana into energy and releasing the accumulated power on contact after the spear is hurled. In contrast to the Impaling Barbed Death property, the Striking Death Flight is far less accurate, but it puts greater emphasis on raw power and has a wider area of impact, similar in concept to detonating an explosive device. The two functions of Gáe Bolg are said to be based on the legendary spear of Odin, Gungnir.

**ARCHER CLASS True Name: **_Counter Guardian Emiya Shirou ( Participant as a Master and a Servant)_

**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Red

**Alignment:** True Neutral

**Height:** 1.87 Mt **Weight:** 78 Kg

**Appereance:** Silver / Brown / Athletic / In his twenties / Man

**Talents:** Tinkering, stewardship **Nemesis:** Rin Tōsaka, Sakura Matō, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Gilgamesh, ChucuLainn

**Likes:** Chores, flattery **Dislikes:** Heroism

**Birthdate:** 3/3 **Bloodtype:** O-

**Noble Phamtasm:** N/A **Strenght:** D **Endurance**: C

**Agility:** C **Mana:** B ** Luck:** E

**Magic Resistance:** D **Independent Action: **B **Clairvoyance:** C

**Sorcery:** C- **Eyes of Mind:** B

_Background:_

Emiya Shirou lost his parents in the great fire that resulted from the 4th Heaven´s Feel. He was found in the same fire by Emiya Kiritsugu who transplanted Arturia´s Pendragon "Avalon" into his body to save him and adopted him. Master of Saber during the 5th Heaven´s Feel, he won that war and destroyed the cursed grail with his servant´s Arturia Pendragon help.

Determined to be the "hero of the world" he began his quest to save everyone he could after the dead of his step sister Illya Von Einzbergh a year after the Grail War. However, the path of the hero was one way different from the one he and his foster father believed. After countless battles he realized that to save the vast majority it was necesary to slain a few, thus disabling him to follow his dreams to save everybody.

During a specially tough situation where he was in the verge of defeat, he made the pact to become a Counter Guardian to win that fight and save the innocents. However, some time later one of the persons he saved during that time used him as a political scapegoat and Emiya Shirou was executed.

As a counter guardian he still tried to save all people, but he was unable because of the true nature of Counter Guardians, protectors of the world. Betrayed by his dreams, ideals and mankind in general he participated in the 5th Grail War as Tohsaka Rin´s servant in order to kill his younger self and do a time paradox. However his younger self, even if faced by that grim future, kept on his ideals giving Archer some peace of mind that his way was not wrong after all. (Unlimited Blade Works: True ending escenario)

_Abilities:_

**Magic Resistance. Rank: D**

The ability to cancel or diminish the effects of sorcery used against oneself. At this rank, spells that are cast with a chant of a single verse or less are cancelled. Note that here a 'verse' is constituted of at least three phrases. About as powerful as a basic protective amulet.

**Independent Action: Rank B**

The capacity of Servants to subsist without a Master. At this rank, he is capable of existing for two days without an established contract, and is also able to remain for a short period of time even after his spiritual core has subsisted severe damage.

**Eye of the Mind (True).Rank: B**

The ability to effectuate rapid and precise judgments gained through experience and training. Archer is capable of calmly analyzing situations even during a battle, applying strategy and skills to turn the tables in his favor.

As long as there is at least a 1% chance of victory, he is able to devise a plan to exploit that possibility.

**Claivoyance: Rank C**

Enhanced visual perception. In his case, achieved through the application of Reinforcement to his eyes. At this rank, Archer is capable of accurately aiming at targets at the very least as far as 4 km and is able to keep track of bodies moving at enormous speed.

**Sorcery: Rank C-**

The individual's skill in traditional spell casting. At this rank, the user has merely learned how to use basic orthodox sorcery.

**Noble Phamtasms:**

**Unlimited Blade Works: "Infinite Creation of Swords."** _Anti- Army. Rank: N/A_

The Reality marble that Archer gained through his life. In this reality marble, lies all the weapons he is able to trace, and all the materials necesary to do so. Because of his past as a master and counter guardian, most of the legendary noble phamtasms can be found here.

**RIDER CLASS True Name:** _Vengefull Spirit Medusa__  
_**Sex:** FEMALE **Color:** Purple  
**Alignment: **Chaotic Good  
**Height:** 1.75 Mt **Weight:** 119 LB.  
**Appereance:** Hair: Purple / Eyes: Gray/ Build: Slim / In her late twenties /woman  
**Talents:** Equestry, Acrobatics, Stalking **Nemesis:** Arturia Pendragon, Soichiro Kuzuki, Hassan-Ibn- Sabbah  
**Likes:** Alcohol, Reading, Snakes **Dislikes:** Mirrors, Height Measurement  
**Birthdate: **NA **Bloodtype:** NA  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** A+ **Strenght:** B **Endurance: **D  
**Agility:** A **Mana:** B **Luck:** E  
**Magic Resistance: **B **Riding: **A+ **Mystic Eyes****:** A+**  
Independent Action:** C **Divinity:** E- **Monstrous Strenght****:** B  
_  
Background:_

Medusa, the Gorgon from Greek mythology. Medusa, along with her sisters, Stheno and Euryale, were born from the wishes of mankind for ideal goddesses, contrasting the flawed gods of Olympus. All three Gorgons were blessed with beauty, but unlike her sisters, Medusa was mortal, and fated to grow older and taller over time. Medusa was also cursed with Mystic Eyes, which transmute all living flesh under her gaze into stone, requiring her to wear a blindfold. Because of these differences, she was bullied by her older sisters. At one point, Medusa was given Pegasus as a gift from Poseidon.

Jealous of the sisters' allure, Athena goaded the Gorgon's worshippers into attacking them, forcing the sisters to take refuge on the Shapeless Isle. This disgrace left Medusa bitter and spiteful of humans, her resent intensifying as she killed invading men who lusted after her sisters. Over the years, Medusa became eager to slaughter and ingest humans, which spread infamy about her as an icon of terror. These fears, like the desires that gave birth to the Gorgons, distorted Medusa's appearance and incarnated her into the atrocious Gorgon of legend. Despite their teasing, Stheno and Euryale deeply loved their sister, and upon realizing they were responsible for her savagery, allowed Medusa to devour them. Eventually, the demigod Perseus, equipped with five Noble Phantasms, proved capable enough to decapitate Medusa, ending her tortured and dismal life. As she died, Medusa realized that however poorly Stheno and Euryale treated her, she had treasured the time she spent with them, and would later consider those experiences as her fondest memories.

_Abilities:_  
**  
Magic Resistance: Rank B**

The ability to cancel or diminish the effects of sorcery used against oneself. At this rank, spells on the level of those consisting of three or less lines will be cancelled, and even greater incantations will suffer penalties. Servants of the Rider class don't normally have this skill.

**Riding: Rank A+**

The ability to ride beasts and vehicles. At this rank, she is capable of handling any form of mount be it an animal or an object, even creatures on the level of Divine Beasts. The only thing beyond her skills are those belonging to the race of dragons.

**Mystic Eyes :Rank A+**

An ability innate to a creature's being, special eyes with some manner of power to affect the outside world. Rider's eyes, Cybele, carry with them the power of petrification. Ranked as Jewel among the Noble Colors, they are capable of turning anyone in her range of vision to stone regardless of her own will. It is not necessary for the target to even look at her, and she is incapable of shutting off her power. A high enough Mana stat is necessary to defend against them. At this rank, anyone below B rank will be instantly petrified, and even those who might resist it will be subject to reduced stats by one rank.

**Independent Action : Rank C**

The capacity of Servants to subsist without a Master. At this rank, she is capable of existing for one day without an established contract.

**Divinity: Rank E-**

The level of divinity present in a creature's blood. Being categorized as a monster, Rider has lost nearly all her divine essence.

**Monstrous Strenght : Rank B**

An ability possessed by demons and mystic beast, boost up the Strength by one rank for a time-limit that depends of one's ranking in this skill. Rider has an special condition in which the longer she uses this ability the closer her appearance will become to the legendary monster Gorgon  
**  
Noble Phamtasms:**

**Blood Fort Andromeda. "Outer-Seal. Temple of Blood" . **_Anti Fortress. Rank: B_

By using her blood as a material component, Rider is able to create a crimson dome-shaped barricade around her foes. Victims trapped within this enclosure are dissolved into a slurry of blood and organic ooze, which is later absorbed by Rider as Mana. Although such a Noble Phantasm is effective at cutting off escape routes for fleeing enemies, its primary function is the accumulation of Mana. Use of this Noble Phantasm damages the Mana circulation of an area, limiting its usage in a single area. Andromeda is the name of a princess who married Perseus, a son of Zeus and the slayer of Medusa.

**Breaker Gorgon . "Self-Seal. Temple of Darkness" . **_Self Support. Rank: C-_

The visor Rider wears over her Mystic Eyes is a Noble Phantasm, designed to allow management of the power emitted from her gaze. The visor functions by sealing the user's eyes within a self-contained world -- by varying this function, she has the power to trap a target within a dreamworld of her choosing. Whether or not Rider is capable of seeing through this visor, or whether she's completely blinded, never seems to be an issue. This Noble Phantasm honors the Gorgon sisters, three sadistic monsters from Greek mythology.

**Bellerophon : "Bridle of Chivalry" .**_Anti Army. Rank: A+_

A golden harness and saddle, effective only when fastened around Rider's mount, the mythical winged horse Pegasus. When used in conjunction with Bellerophon, all of Pegasus attributes are increased by one rank. The buffets from Pegasus' wings are capable of generating massive shock waves, which raze infrastructure and lacerate the bodies of living beings. The conjuring of a legendary beast is considered to rival the greatest of Noble Phantasms, and is done independently of Bellerophon. The name of this Noble Phantasm is a reference to Bellerophon, a young prince who tamed a Pegasus and killed the Chimera.

**ASSASIN CLASS True Name:**_Irregular Spirit Sasaki Kojirou (Ficticious)_  
**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Cobalt Blue  
**Alignment: **Neutral Evil  
**Height: **1.76 Mt **Weight: **63Kg  
**Appareance:** Blue/ Brown/ Slim / In his late twenties / Man.  
**Talents: **Swordmanship **Nemesis:** Zoken Matou, Sakura Matou .  
**Likes:** Nature´s Beauty **Dislikes:** Nothing  
**Birthdate:** NA. **Bloodtype: **NA.  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** NA **Strenght:** C **Endurance:** E  
**Agility:** A+ **Mana:** E **Luck:** A  
**Presence Concealment: **D** Transparency: **B+  
**Knowledge of Foremost Harmony****:** B **Eye of Mind (Fake):** A  
_  
Background:_

Assassin has no identity, though he masquerades as the mythical Japanese swordsman, Sasaki Kojirō . The historical Kojirō was trained in the Chūjō-Ryū style of Kenjutsu, and also founded Ganryū, a school of kenjutsu. His weapon, Monohoshi Zao, is a sharp-edged and heavy nodachi, measuring at 90cm (150cm in Fate/stay night), an unusual length for such a blade.

Both in the real world and in this story, despite renown for his nimble footwork and mastery of kenjutsu, Kojirō is most famous for his death at the hands of Musashi Miyamoto, although some historians question whether Kojirō existed at all. Although he is mentioned in government records, there is discrepancy about his age, and Musashi does not mention a swordsman named Kojirō in any of his writings. In Fate/stay night, the profile of Kojirō in the modern era is an invention, a blend of details from the lives of many nameless and forgotten historical swordsmen. Assassin, a nameless wraith who shared similarities with the legend, assumed the appearance and skills of Kojirō upon his summoning.

_Abilities:_**  
Presence Concealment: Rank D**

Hides one's presence as a Servant. Suitable for spying.

**Tansparency:Rank B+**

Clear and serene. A barrier that nullifies mental intervention. Since he is not an assassin, he cannot use the Assassin Ability, Presence Concealment, in a efficient way but he can conceal his presence as a master of Martial Arts.

**Knowledge of Foremost Harmony : rank B**

A special ability that prevents reduction of the effectiveness of an attack, no matter how many times it is used on the same opponent. Attacks will not be perceived by the opponent.

**Eye of the Mind (Fake).Rank: A**

Resistance to changes of visibility caused by visual interferences. Also called the sixth sense, or prescience; an innate talent to sense danger.

**Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
****Tsubame Gaeshi**. _Anti Unit. Rank: NA_

Assassin does not possess a Noble Phantasm, though Tsubame Gaeshi is equivalent in power to one. It is an attack that bends the laws of physics to cause what is known as a Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon, which consists of three unavoidable, simultaneous strikes from different directions. Unlike the techniques of other Servants, Tsubame Gaeshi requires no additional Mana beyond what Assassin needs to move, although a level foundation is necessary to ensure perfect execution. The name honors a technique of Sasaki Kojirō, who was said to be able to cut down a swallow in mid-flight.

**CASTER CLASS True Name: **_Heroic Spirit Medea__. _  
**Sex:** FEMALE **Color:** Purple  
**Alignment:** Neutral Evil  
**Height:** 1.63 Mt **Weight:** 51 Kg  
**Appereance:** Blue Purpish / Brown / Robbed / In her twneties / woman **  
Talents: **Plotting, Crafting **Nemesis: **Hercules, Jason  
**Likes:** Reticent and sincerous men, girls in adorable clothes **Dislikes:** Awfull men, Jason in particular.  
**Birthdate:** NA **Bloodtype:** NA  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** C **Strenght:** E **Endurance:** D  
**Agility:** C **Mana:** A+ **Luck: **B  
**Item Construction:** A **Territory Creation:** A **High-Speed Divine Words:** A

_Background:_

She is a princess, the daughter King Aeëtes of Colchis and a niece of Circe, both of whom were distinguished spellcasters. Under the tutelage of her father, Medea herself becomes a skilled sorceress, living a quiet, peaceful life until the arrival of Jason and the Argonauts.

Jason, the legitimate heir to the throne of Iolcos in Thessaly, sails to Colchis on a quest for the Golden Fleece. Upon his arrival in Colchis, Jason reaches an agreement with King Aeëtes, whereby he can take the Golden Fleece if he proves capable of accomplishing three impossible tasks. As a favor to Hera, Aphrodite orders her son Eros to beguile Medea into falling madly in love with Jason. With her aid, Jason is able to acquire the Golden Fleece, forcing the Argonauts to flee Colchis. Aeëtes, not expecting Jason to actually win the prize, values the skin enough to give chase. As a distraction, Medea kills her brother, Apsyrtus, and scatters his diced flesh into the ocean brine. Aeëtes, horrified at the murder, delays his vessel to retrieve the pieces of his son.

At the end of their extensive journey, the Argonauts return to Iolcos, but Pelias refuses to yield his throne to Jason. Hera, angry with Pelias, manipulates Medea into murdering him. Acastus, a fellow Argonaut and son of Pelias, is outraged by the murder of his father; Jason and Medea are driven from Iolcos and claim sanctuary in Corinth. While there, King Creon urges Jason to forsake Medea and marry his daughter, Glauce; although Medea bears Jason two children, he concedes wedding Glauce to strengthen his political connections. Stunned and aching from Jason's betrayal, Medea presents Glauce with bewitched clothing as wedding gifts. When Glauce dons these garments, they cling to her body and spontaneously combust.

Medea makes her way to Athens, where she marries King Aegeus and gives birth to a son, Medus. The two live a blissful and serene life until Theseus, a son of both Aegeus and Aethra, arrives in Athens. Medea immediately identifies who he is; wishing to ensure Medus' inheritance of the Athenian throne, she plots to kill Theseus. Upset over the attempted murder, Aegeus angrily forces Medea and Medus out of Athens; they return to Colchis, where they discover Aeëtes has been killed by his brother, Perses. As a precaution to protect his seat on the throne, Perses imprisons Medus; furious, Medea impersonates a priestess and calls down a plague upon Colchis. When Perses seeks his priestess' council, Medea advises that she be sacrificed as a tribute to the gods. Perses concedes, but amidst the sacrificial ceremony, Medea grabs the ritual knife and uses it to kill her uncle. Medus is freed and becomes the new King; he later annexes a nearby country and renames it in honor of his mother.

_Abilities:_  
**  
Territory Creation: Rank A**

Creation of a magical territory that amplifies one's abilities as a magus. A rank grants the user the ability to create a magical temple, which is more powerful than a workshop.

**Item Constrution : Rank A**

The expertise to create magical items. At this level she can produce healing potions that grant limited immortality.

**High-Speed Divine Languaje : Rank A**

Allows the activation of magic without connecting the Magic Circuits or incantating spells. Even great magic can be activated with just a single action. It is a language from the age of the gods, so modern humans cannot pronounce it.

**Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
****Rule Breaker: "All Codes Must be Destroyed"** _Anti Unit. Rank: C_

An iridescent and jagged dagger with no exceptional offensive properties, though it possesses the unique ability of dispelling any sorcery cast upon a pierced target. This knife reduces enchantments, sorcerous contracts, and spiritual bodies to their component materials. However, Rule Breaker is ineffective against other Noble Phantasms.

**Argon Coin :"The Golden Fleece"**. _Support. Rank: EX_

A coat of golden wool from the winged ram Chrysomallos, given to King Aeëtes of Colchis by Phrixus as a token of his gratitude. Possessed by a powerful spirit, Argon Coin is capable of summoning the dragon that originally guarded it when it is thrown upon the ground. Although Caster owns this Noble Phantasm, she does not have knowledge for the incarnation of mythical beasts, so Argon Coin is never used during the 5th Holy Grail War. The name of this Noble Phantasm refers to the Argonauts, a crew of adventurers in Greek mythology who sought the Golden Fleece.

**ARCHER/BERSERKER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Heracles(Berserker Version)  
_**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Lead  
**Alignment:** Chaoitic Mad  
**Height:** 2.53 Mt **Weight:** 311 Kg

**Appereance:** Wild Black / Mad Red / Tall and Bulky / In his thirties / man  
**Talents:** None, he is mad **Nemesis: **Gilgamesh  
**Likes:** Nothing, he is mad **Dislikes:** None  
**Birthdate:** NA **Bloodtype:** NA  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** B **Strenght: **A+ **Endurance: **A  
**Agility:** A **Mana: **A **Luck: **B  
**Battle Continuation:**A **Mad Enchancement: **B **Bravery:** A+  
**Divinity:** A **Eye of the Mind(Fake):** B

_Background:_

Heracles, the demigod from Greek mythology also known as Hercules to the Romans. He was born of a coupling between Zeus and a mortal woman, Alcmene. Although named in honor of Hera, the goddess was jealous of her husband's affair and outraged by Heracles' birth. As a boy, Heracles had a volatile temper, but he pacified his anger by living peacefully as a shepherd. During adulthood, in a bout of madness induced by Hera, he murdered his wife, Megara, and her children. In a penance for his gruesome deed, Heracles undertook the Twelve Labours of King Eurystheus, which earned him his Noble Phantasms and solidified his legendary status. Heracles is most famous for his wide range of skills, cunning, and incredible physical strength.

_Abilities:  
_

**Mad Enchancment: rank B**

Rank-up for all parameters, but loses most of his sanity.

**Battle Continuation : rank A**

The ability to stay alive. It allows for battle even on the verge of death, and allows the user to stay alive until they receive a clearly fatal blow.

**Bravery: Rank A+**

Ability to ignore any mental interference such as coercion, confusion, or illusions. It also has the effect of increasing damage when fighting unarmed, but since he has gone mad through his class ability, he cannot use this skill.

**Divinity: Rank A**

Strength of one's god-like nature. The more godlike blood possessed, the higher this stat becomes. As the son of Zeus, the leader of the gods, and having been accepted as one of the gods after his death, the divinity of Heracles can be said to be of the highest class.

**Eye of the Mind (Fake).Rank: B**

Avoidance of danger by sixth sense/instinct.

**Noble Phamtasms:  
****  
****God Hand: "The Twelve Labours"** Support. Rank: B

A divine blessing in honor of his deeds in life, Berserker's flesh has become extremely durable, granting invulnerability to any attack below the rank of "A". Furthermore, he has an accelerated regeneration rate, and can not only neutralize normally fatal injuries, but resurrect himself from death eleven times, granting him a total of twelve lives. Berserker's rugged hide and dark complexion are consequences of this sorcery. The name is inspired by The Twelve Labours imposed on Heracles by Hera.

**Nine Lives: "The Shooting Hundred Heads"**. Anti Unit. Rank: NA

Considered to be Berserker's most precious Noble Phantasm, Nine Lives is the legendary bow and arrow set used by Heracles to slay the Hydra. Heracles' technique with this bow, which consisted of nine consecutive shots, was also adapted for use on other weapons. Due to his class, however, Berserker lacked the necessary complex motor skills to successfully manipulate Nine Lives, and never used it during the 5th Holy Grail War. Instead, Shiro uses it in the Heaven's Feel route against Berserker.

After reading those things, Klein hears footsteps. Valkirye Reginleif is back, with Alana and Arturia behind her. Alana asks Kiritsugu.

"Heard you called?"

Emiya simply handed her the paper while saying.

"Miss Klein here wants to listen to the story of the 5th grail war."

Alana raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, ok."

"Shouldn´t you be working?" Asked worriedly Valkirye Reginleif. Arturia quietly nods. Alana retorts.

"Ah, c´mon Regi, don´t be so stiff. Sit, and listen. You too, Arturia."

Sighing, both girls sit down, and Alana begins.

* * *

AN: Sorry, but no Fate Zero. I thought i saw some site where they translated the whole thing ( as i dont know japanese) but nope. The most advanced project i found was but they are still ongoing, and to protect the rights of the original creators, i wont invent some new fate zero here. So if you want the ENTIRE story, surf the net or if you only want a sinopsis, wikipedia.


	4. FSN Custom

**_IN THE THRONE OF HEROES  
_**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Fate Stay Night, but im gathering money to do so someday XD.**

_Simply a compedium of Heroic Spirits, made in a census by the head of the Administration, Valkirye Brunhilde with the help of Emiya Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu and (OC) Klein Opheus_

**Chapter 4: Fate Stay Night ( Custom ).  
**

Alana was about to tell Klein what happened in the fifth Grail war. But she suddenly see the paper again and says.

"Guys, there are some things missing here."

Shirou asks in disbelief.

"What? . I thought everyone was there."

Alana shakes her head.

"US. Kiritsugu and I are missing. WE were there you know?. I actually won the war, somewhat. I CAN´T believe that you didn´t put us in, Shirou."

Shirou is put into defensive early on.

"But you were irregulars so..."

"Don´t give me that crap. C´mon do your hocus pocus thing and put us here."

Smiling, both Kiritsugu and Klein joined forces with the poor Shirou. Close to them Reginleif was laughted it off and Arturia was holding back barely.

So, a few second later, thanks mainly to Kiritsugu´s memories, the "irregulars" from the fifth war appeared printed.

**ASSASIN CLASS True Name: **_Heroic Spirit Hassan-Ibn-Sabah (Irregularly Summoned, AKA True Assasin)._  
**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Black  
**Alignment: **Lawful Evil  
**Height: **2.15 Mt **Weight: **62 Kg  
**Appareance:** Masked/ Skull-faced / Slim / Cloaked / Man  
**Talents:** Unknown **Nemesis: **Arturia Pendragon, Emiya Kiritsugu  
**Likes:** Unknown **Dislikes:** Matou Zoken  
**Birthdate:** NA. **Bloodtype: **NA  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** C **Strenght:** B **Endurance:** C  
**Agility:** A **Mana:** C **Luck:** E  
**Presence Concealment: **A+ **Self Modification: **C

**Projectiles (Daggers): **B **Wind Shield:** A  
_  
Background:_

The legendary Persian "Old Man of the Mountain", Hassan-i-Sabah the leader of al-Assasīn,he intentionally fragmented his psyche in life, a sort of self-inflicted dissociative identity disorder, to compartmentalize the various skill sets and knowledge he had accumulated during his lifetime. As a Servant, these multiple personalities are expressed in the form of multiple bodies, one for each distinct personality. Each personality in turn took on its own independent body as a Servant, with individual tasks relegated to the personality best suited for it.

However, due to his irregular summon by Kiritsugu, True Assasin lost his ability of multiple personalities, and only the "original" Hassan is present, in exchange Hassan´s "true" noble phamtasm is activated.  
_  
Abilities:_  
**  
Presence Concealment: Rank A+**

Conceal one's presence as a Servant. At this point is possible to disappear completely, making almost impossible to spot him. However, once Assassin prepares himself to attack, the effectiveness of this skill will drop.  
**  
Projectile (Daggers).Rank: B**

Assassin can throw his small black daggers, called Dark, with the speed and precision of a bullet, each one aimed at the enemy's weak point to ensure a kill.

**Wind Shield. Rank: A**

A magic protection against the wind element originated from dealing with the windstorms of the Middle East during his life time, it protected him against Saber's Invisible Air.

**Self Modification: C**

The very nature of True Assassin's body is abnormal. At this point he is perfectly capable of reattaching a severed limb.

**Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Zabaniya : "Delusional Heartbeat" **_Anti Unit. Rank: C_

The arm of the evil spirit Sheytaan (Satan), Zabaniya kills not by normal combat methods but by curse. It creates a duplicate of the target's heart from ether, and then destroys the duplicate, at which point the curse causes the original to be destroyed as well. It is used as an assassination skill, as it nullifies even the most powerful physical defenses by directly targeting the victim's heart. In order to avoid the effect, mana is more important than endurance, as a high enough mana level will prevent Zabaniya from operating.

**ASSASIN CLASS True Name: **_Counter Guardian Emiya Kiritsugu (Irregularly summoned and supported by the Grail)_

**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Dark Blue

**Alignment**: Chaotic Good

**Height: **1.83 Mt **Weight:** 80 Kg

**Appereance: **Black Hair/ Black Eyes/ athletic Build/ in his late twenties/ man

**Talents:** Dirty Tricks, Camouflage **Nemesis:** Kotomine Kirei, Gilgamesh.

**Likes:** Being Right, Saving people **Dislikes:** Surprises, Magicians

**Birthdate: **15/11 **Bloodtype:** O+

**Noble Phamtasm:** NA **Strenght:** B **Endurance:** B

**Agility:** A **Mana:** B **Luck:** D

**Anti-Mage: **A **Presence Concealment:** B **Resourceness:** B

**Experience:** B **Scouting:** C

_Background:_

Emiya Kiritsugu was a master durign the 4th Grail War. He won that war and destroyed the vessel as he felt an ominious dark energy within it, however during the destruction it touched him. The dark energy as a conglomerate of mankind´s worst feelings. After years of suffering under that curse, Emiya Kiritsugu entrusted his dreams upon his adopted son and died.

However, the vessel grabbed his soul and turned it into a Counter Guardian force with a sole primary purpose: Purging the grail. This action was in response of two separate wishes: Kiritsugu´s one for a clean grail and Arturia-Alana´s one for a life in eternity with her beloved. As a servant, Kiritsugu´s mana was supplied by the grail itself, through Alana, tainting him black little by little.

After succeding in his mission, he was awarded a formal place among counter guardians, and as such he fought in the 7th and last grail war of the Heaven´s feel .

_Abilities:_

**Anti-Mage. Rank A.**

The ability to counter magician´s atacks and defenses. At this level the user can think of a counter measure of any magic after seeing it only once. Gained during Assasin´s time as a Mage killer. Aditionally, any atacking magic is downgraded by 2 ranks if used against Assasin.

**Presence Concealment: Rank A**

Conceal one´s presence as a Servant. At this level only a trully powerfull magician focused mainly on detecting assasin can sense him.

**Resourceness. Rank B**

The ability to use the technology of the era of summoning. At this point assasin can use freely any personal battle or scouting equipment with little effort.

**Experience. Rank B**

Gives an edge in battle as Assasin had a great number of them in life. At this point it mimics Clayvorance Rank C- and Instinct Rank B-.

**Scouting. Rank C**

The use of the best scouting way posible. At this point Assasin can use scout by familiars, scout by sight and scout by electronic equipment (cameras) at its best.

**Noble Phamtasms:**

**Icestel: "Neverending Memories of Hope".** _Varied. Rank: NA_

The hope of Kiritsugu to be a hero of justice. Even if he knew his path was wrong, deep inside he wished for it to be right. This noble phamtasm doesn´t have a definite form, but can take any as kiritsugu wishes. After it gains a form, it channels the memories of persons "saved" by Kiritsugu. As kiritsugu saved through his own pain, a part of the soul of any person who hurts Kiritsugu or Kiritsugu spares of pain is stored in here.

Used mainly to copy noble phamtasms. Icestel can mimic anything that Kiritsugu wants(for example Excalibur) and has a piece of soul of the persons Kiritsugu saves (like Saber), when those two characteristics are used together, Kiritsugu can do any attack he remembered being hit with (Saber´s Excalibur), with a Rank penalty as the memories never are exactly as the real fact.

Usually, Kiritsugu makes it take the form of a short sword.

**Letseci: "Eternal claw of Nightmares." **_Anti Personal. Rank: NA_

Kiritsugu´s ideals crushed by all the evil in the world. This noble phamtasm is what became of Kiritsugu´s dreams after being tainted black. The polar opposite of Icestel. First, it has a definite form: A dark Claw. Second it can only be used with persons Kiritsugu didn´t save in the past. Third it has a collateral effect in Kiritsugu himself at the moment of summoning.

In battle this claw bends the possibilities and chances. It feeds on the victim´s worst fears and makes them inevitably come true. This noble phamtasm is self-summoned and cancels Icestel, as that posibility is Kiritsugu´s worst fear.

**ASSASIN CLASS True Name:** _Counter Guardian Akawa Alana_ _(Irregular Master allowed by the grail)_

**Sex:** FEMALE **Color:** Black and Red

**Alignment: **Chaotic Good

**Height:** 1.66 Mt **Weight:** 47 Kg

**Appereance: ** Wild Red Hair/ Green Eyes / Slim Build/ in her late Teens/ Girl

**Talents:** Gambling, Nursing **Nemesis:** CuChuLainn, Arturia Pendragon, Emiya Kiritsugu

**Likes: ** Partying, Drinking **Dislikes:** Being Sick, Fire

**Birthdate: **5/12 **Bloodtype: **O-

**Noble Phamtasm:** C To A- **Strenght:** E- **Endurance:** B+

**Agility:** A+ **Mana:** C **Luck:** E

**Presence Concealment:** B **Bravery:** C **Treatment:**D

**Sorcery:** C+ **Sprint:** B **Soul Treatment:** E

_Background:_

Alana Akawa was born with Leuchemia. Her parents died during the great fire in the end of the 4th grail war, as she would have died if she weren´t at the hospital at the time. That night, Counter Guardian Emiya Kiritsugu entered her room and gave her the Witchblade: The glove of souls. With no future as she was in a terminal condition, she acepted the glove and the future of a Counter Guardian if she fullfilled the mission of purging the grail.

Alana participated during the 5th grail war as an irregular master under the control of the grail. In the final night, the parts of Angra Manyu within Gilgamesh and Emiya Miritsugu were released as they killed each other. Alana took them along with True Assasin´s to give form to Avenger in the real world again. However after the process, the Evil within the Grail, searching for its creator Angra Manyu-Avenger, left the grail and went into Alana, turning her into Dark Alana. Dark Alana fought Arturia Pendragon and CuChuLainn after killing their masters. CuChuLainn allowed himself to be killed to pierce Dark Alana from part to part.

Dying, Alana formed a contract with Arturia and forced her to go to the grail and ask her wish. This event lead to the creation of Counter Guardians Emiya Shirou , Emiya Kiritsugu and Alana Akawa and the instauration of the Avenger class during the future grail war of the Heaven´s Feel.

_Abilities:_

**Presence Concealment: Rank B**

Conceal one´s presence as a Servant. At this level only a trully powerfull magician or servant focused mainly on detecting assasin can sense her.

**Bravery: Rank C. **

Ability to ignore any mental interference such as coercion, confusion, or illusions. It also has the effect of increasing damage when fighting unarmed.

**Treatment: Rank D.**

The Ability to heal oneself or others through natural means (medicine). At this level Assasin can treat any wound that doesn´t need an operation (So she is in a nurse level).

**Sorcery: Rank C+. **

The individual's skill in traditional spell casting. At this rank, the user has merely learned how to use basic orthodox sorcery and elemental (Fire) manipulation .

**Sprint: Rank B. **

Gives a boost when running. At this level, Assasin is among the top ten fastest servants on foot.

**Soul Treatment. Rank E.**

Gained during her time under the curse of the grail. Alana can consume the soul of a willing sacrifice to add to her soul count. The process is hard and at this level an entire soul gives her just 7 "soul parts".

**Noble Phamtasms:**

**Witchblade. "Glove of inner Soul.":** **Mega Flare Mode. **_ Anti Personal Rank: C to A+_

The Witchblade was bestowed on Alana by the Grail itself through Kiritsugu, and her soul was divided in one hundred identical parts upon touching the glove. The witchblade brings out the full potential of the owner in terms of battle power. Because of the laws of cause and effect, it has a curses the owner and will bring him or her to a young dead. Since she had a terminal disease Alana didn´t care.

In Mega Flare mode, one part of the soul of Alana is channelled into the witchblade and ignited as a holy flame which is then thrown at the opponent. After each attack, the flame grows stronger as Alana knows that she is one step closer to dead. This attack will consume Alana´s soul after 100 uses if her soul is not replenished.

**Witchblade. "Glove of outer Soul.": Dark Flare Mode.** _Anti Personal Rank: A+_

In Dark Flare Mode, Alana channelled some of the Grail´s curse into the wichblade, igniting it as a Dark Fire. The curse then is aimed at the Enemy´s heart and if the attack is sucessfull it begins an uncontrolled Mana Burst in the target, which incinerates all mana within his body , and carbonizes the heart. Then the part of the curse is allocated as part of Alana´s soul as five "soul parts". If Alana has more Grail´s soul parts than her own, she will be taken over permanently by the grail as Dark Alana. Alana can´t have more than one hundred "soul parts" including the grail´s and her own .

As the grail was destroyed and Angra Manyu restored, Alana can´t currently use this attack. But it can be reactivated if she makes a contract with another powerfull curse to power her up. In that case, it will be that curse who will take over Alana.

Kiritsugu says half- annoyed.

"Man. Alana´s background says it all. Now we don´t have to listen it."

Klein smiles weakly.

"C´mon Kiritsugu. As members of the throne of Heroes, all of us know the general content of the fifth war. Details, what i want is details."

Alana nods.

"Ok. Sit, sit it will be a LONG story.

I guess Kiritsugu already told you about the end of the fourth war, so i´ll just talk about it briefly. Kiritsugu, the master, destroyed the vessel for the grail with Saber, but his wish somewhat was heard before, to have a clean grail. So the grail in that moment summoned another servant for that war to cleanse itself: Emiya Kiritsugu, the counter guardian.

But of course, the counter guardian didn´t have the time to purge the grail as it dissapeared seconds later, thanks to Saber. So the only thing left for him was to prepare the "setup" for the next grail war. He went outside the fire and contact the first person he met: myself. He gave me the witchblade (which was the weapon the grail gave him for his mission) and shortly after he dissapeared by lack of mana.

Now, the grail´s will passes through the witchblade, so i knew i had to train as a magician. So i went to the Tower in London, there i contacted the one who helped with the creation of the Heaven´s Feel System: Kishua Zelretch."

At this point, Klein asks:

"Zelretch the wizard marshall?."

Alana nods.

"The one and only. He said that it wasn´t his problem, but he helped a bit nonetheless. I don´t really know what he did, i´m pretty sure it had to be some of his kaleido stuff, but he was busy an entire week and then he told me that he had "shortened" the spawn of the grail and that the next war would be in nine years instead of thirty nine."

All of them remained speechless. It was trully amazing from Zelretch to shorten the time between wars to just ten years.

"Anyway, after eight years i returned to Japan. Nobody recognized me as i didn´t age with the witchblade, then i tried to break into the Tohsaka´s mannor as Zelretch told me to, but i couldn´t. So i waited. One year later, TA-DA, Emiya Kiritsugu knocked the door and i was awarded an special spot as a master.

So, we needed information about what was the thing that was tainting the grail as not even itself knew. Since it was pure until the third Heaven´s Feel we theorized that it had to be something made in that war, and we broke again into the Tohsaka´s mannor. This time we did it good and retrieved their annals. After a week of boring reading we found out that it was the Von Einzbergh´s fault, but the annals didn´t say why. Probably the Tohsaka of that time didn´t knew either."

This time Shirou interrrupts.

"So, you broke into the Von Einzbergh villa."

Alana shakes her head.

"We TRIED to. But a big and bulky, twelve-lived, grunting and smelly wall was in front of us."

Arturia chucked briefly for the description of Heracles.

"Then we went to the church to talk with the arbiter, but as soon as Kiritsugu saw him, he froze still. He whispered to me: Don´t say my name again, from now on i´m... Ryan Thompson."

Both Shirou and Arturia nods. They greeted him with that alias.

" With the arbiter being partial and with heracles at the castle, we couldn´t do much but to wait for some servant to try to take on the Von Einzbergh, so we slacked until all the servants were summoned. Of course, we scouted them as soon as they were appearing.

All became much lively when the final servant: Saber, appeared. That night she was irradiating mana like a lighthouse so she took our attention, as well as Berserker´s. With the villa alone, Kiritsugu went there and commanded me to fight that monster should the others fail.

Then, Saber and Archer fought Berserker, i was pretty quiet until i saw Archer trying to shoot his arrows at Berserker, and Saber. So i went and shooed him, man Shirou both of you where surprised."

Counter Guardian Shirou Emiya smiles as she remembers the expresion of his younger self face when Alana appeared.

"I retreated quickly, before everyone ganged on me. Illya prompted Heracles to follow me, leaving you guys alone. I ran towards Kiritsugu, of course. But it was still a bit too early, he didn´t found the Von Einzberg´s grimoire so we left with empty hands. The next time we knew about you guys, Rin and Shirou allied together against: "Berserker and the other."

Then Shirou got spirited away by Medea..."

A Grunt of disgust comes from Arturia, as she gazes Shirou. Ignoring it, Alana continues.

"Arturia was held off by Assasin, so it was Shirou as archer who "saved" himself. But during our scouting, Kiritsugu felt some ominious energy coming from the temple. That way we discovered the place where the grail was supposed to descent. Kiritsugu decided to take part of the grail´s irregular soul out of it in that special place, but we had to break into the Matou´s mannor looking for their Necromicon. The night that Arturia fought and killed Medusa, we broke in. We were sucessfull in our raid and began to study the Necromicon right away.

However, Shirou had other plans..."

Again a grunt, this time of rage, comes out of Arturia.

"I mean Counter Guardian Shirou. The Emiya-Tohsaka alliance decided that it was time to take Berserker out of the picture, so they went to the Villa. Of course we where hot in their heels as this was our minute chance to retrieve the Grimoire.

The fight broke on, with Saber being backed up by Archer. That was until he used Hrunting on Saber, of course. And after that Berserker smashed her with his axe-sword. I was supposed to just wait until Kiritsugu returned with the book, but i couldn´t take it."

Shirou smiles a bit.

"Yeah, that was when you took Rin hostage, threatened me to kill her if i didn´t surrender.."

Alana says grimly.

"Yeah and you answered whatever. So i knocked her off and went to fight you."

"But my younger self stopped you as he wanted to fight me. He told you to hold Berserker off."

"But that was unnecesary as Illya told Berserker to stop that she wanted her "onee-chan" to fight. Then the truth broke off, that you were Shirou blah blah blah. And used Unlimited Blade Works in your younger self who countered with Caliburns.

It was one-sided, but in the end Shirou held his own and you couldn´t kill him, i mean yourself. You just knocked him out but he got your left arm. Then Illya told Berserker to fight you."

Shirou then moves his head to Kiritsugu.

"But the old man came to the rescue."

"Yeah, the Emiyas VS Berserker. You used Unlimited Blade Works and he used Icestel. (I just held the grimoire XD). And the two of you where able to beat him. But he got you in his final life. So you had your crying goodbye with your dad and dissapeared. Defeated, Illya was forced to help Saber and all of you moved to Shirou´s.

With Berserker out of the picture, Medea went all out. So Saber, Shirou and Rin went to kick her ass. We went, too and taking advantage of the fights entered unopposed to the temple. There we extracted the soul from the grail, but the cursed thing reformed itself as True Assasin, as Saber beat Assasin a bit before. Kiritsugu and myself were barely able to fend the Assasin off when Medea came running to her sanctuary. It was a 4 on 1, True Assasin was killed. And Saber came with Shirou. It was quite the statemale until..."

Kiritsugu smiles bitterly.

"Gilgamesh broke into the party."

Alana tembles a bit.

"He killed Medea easily and he might have dispatched us too if Arturia didn´t rush for him. After kicking her ass he graciously left. Now, the soul of Angra Manyu was inside Kiritsugu and myself as we absorbed it out of True Assasin. But a bit of it was into Gilgamesh, too. So we followed the path of least resistance: we moved with you guys, with fake names and motifs.

Two nights later, Shirou and Arturia went on a date and Gilgamesh went in rampage, that was the final night. Arturia was too weak after the previous beates she had, so Kiritsugu had to take over the fight. I helped Shirou and Arturia out of the battlefield and introduced myself. Then the long interrogatory took place, while Kiritsugu fought Gilgamesh.

In the end, both killed each other and Angra Manyu´s soul was completed inside of me, the evil got off the grail searching its creator and i turned into Dark Alana. Just at the same time, as Kirei sensed Gilgamesh´s defeat, he and Lancer appeared out of the blue to take Illya away. Bad timing. My dark self destroyed Kiritsugu. Lancer pierced Shirou in the heart and began to fight Arturia until i appeared. I fought both and Killed CuChuLainn, but the dog hold it with his battle continuation and pierced me.

The curse got out with its original, Avenger, form. I made a pact with Saber and supplied the little mana i had. Saber killed him with Excalibur and got a hold off the new, clean grail. She made her wish and happy happy joy joy ending.

The grail formed a new class, avenger, to contain Angra Manyu and stop him from spreading the evil again. Kiritsugu and I were ascended to Counter Guardians and joined the same class, and Arturia was allowed to be with Counter Guardian Shirou in the afterlife."

Klein nods at the nice, happy ending.

"That was a great story."

But Reginleif has a question.

"I don´t get it. If Shirou was pierced in the heart as a boy. How could he become the Counter Guardian we know."

Shirou answers himself.

"Well, is a given that my younger self is weaker. But i think you are forgetting about Rin here. The grail knew of my weakness but nonetheless it had to turn me into a guardian. So it gave me more time artificially. It used Rin, and she was able to do a dummy for my soul to be transported into it. So i kept on living in another body."

Reginleif nods.

" I see."

Klein , with the curiosity of the casters, asks.

"And, then what happened. What about the next grail war."

All of them shakes their head. Then they turn to Reginleif.

"What?."

Shirou spouts the obvious.

"You are Valkirye staff, you know what happened."

Reginleif gets up.

"Oh, man. Ok, ok. I´ll bring the winner here so she can get on with the story."

NEXT: SPIRITS OF THE "SIXTH" GRAIL WAR.

* * *

AN: Well, as you can see from now on is just non-cannon (AKA made by me) spirits. Hope you like them, as well as i hpe you like Kiritsugu and Alana. What about those two?. Tell me.


	5. INTERLUDE

**_IN THE THRONE OF HEROES  
_**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Fate Stay Night, but im gathering money to do so someday XD.**

_Simply a compedium of Heroic Spirits, made in a census by the head of the Administration, Valkirye Brunhilde with the help of Emiya Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu and (OC) Klein Opheus_

**Interlude : Real Census  
**

Well, this is a full list of ALL spirits that I or some collaborators have think of and their current status. The idea is to show you them so if you like to "adopt" and complete some particular spirit or add someone we missed you tell me. Here we go.

**Legend: AS = **Already Shown in the previous chapters

**TBPS= **To Be posted Soon (next 3-4 chaps)

**COL =** Collaboration (With the name of the collaborator next)

**OFA =** Open for Adopt. You can do it and make my life easier XD

**TM =** Type- Mooned. Made for Fate Stay Night of Fate-Zero

**OC =** We Already know what that means XD. Fictional, Non-historical spirits

**SPIRITS TOTAL = 114**

**Completed Spirits (38 Total):**

As the title says, all the stats, class, background and noble phamtasms are already made, and no further "changes" will be allowed.

-SABER Arturia Pendragon (TM) (AS)

-SABER Sigurd (Sigfried) (TBPS)

-SABER/LANCER/RIDER/BERSERKER Achilles (TBPS)

-SABER Perseus (TBPS)

-SABER Saladin

-SABER Guan YU (COL) (Credits go to NEO JUSTE BELMONT)

-SABER/LANCER/RIDER Peleus

-LANCER/BERSERKER CuChuLainn(TM) (AS)

-LANCER Diarmuid Ua Duibne (TM)(AS)

-LANCER Leonidas of Sparta (TBPS)

-LANCER Bryhildr (Brunhilde) (AS)

-LANCER Lu Bu (TBPS)

-ARCHER Emiya Shirou (TM) (AS)

-ARCHER Gilgamesh (TM) (AS)

-ARCHER Atalanta (TBPS)

-ARCHER Paris of Troy

-ARCHER/ASSASIN Vasily Zaitsev (TBPS)

-ARCHER/ASSASIN Simo Haina

-ARCHER William Tell

-RIDER Medusa (TM)(AS)

-RIDER Aiksander- Alexander The Great (TM) (AS)

-RIDER Manfred von Richthofen (The Red Baron) (TBPS) (COL) (Cretits go to PATA HIKARI)

-RIDER Joan of Arc (TBPS) (COL) (Credits to my friend Christian Zamora)

-RIDER Richard Lionheart

-RIDER Barbarrossa

-RIDER Takeda Shingen

-ASSASIN Hassan-Ibn-Sabbah (TM) (AS)

-ASSASIN Sasaki Kojirou (TM)(AS)

-ASSASIN Emiya Kiritsugu (AS)

-ASSASIN Alana Akawa (OC)(AS)

-ASSASIN True Assasin (AS)

-CASTER Medusa (TM)(AS)

-CASTER BLuebeard (TM)(AS)

-CASTER Klein Opheus (OC)(AS)

-CASTER Cleopatra (TBPS) (Credits to my friend Christian Zamora)

-SABER/BERSERKER Lancelot of the Lake (TM) (AS)

-ARCHER/BERSERKER Heracles (TM)(AS)

-SABER/BERSERKER William Wallace (TBPS)

**Mostly Complete (Total =30).**

Spirits Almost done, but with room for improvement. Almost all of them have basic abilities and noble phamtasms done.

-SABER Roland

-SABER Yamato Takeru

-SABER Belisarius

-SABER Sengo Muramasa

-SABER Beowulf

-LANCER Valkirye Reginleif (TBPS)

-LANCER Skuld

-LANCER Hector of Troy

-LANCER Longinus

-ARCHER/LANCER Hyppolita

-ARCHER Paris of Troy

-ARCHER King David

-ARCHER Robin Hood

-RIDER Hannibal Barca (OFA)

-RIDER The Black Prince

-ASSASIN Hattori Hanzo (TBPS)

-ASSASIN Brutus

-ASSASIN Oediphus

-ASSASIN Kelly McLeod (OC) (TBPS)

-CASTER Nabuchadezah (TBPS)

-CASTER Solomon

-CASTER Zelretch the Wizard Marshall (TM) (TBPS)

-CASTER Diviacus

-CASTER NIcholas Flamel

-CASTER Persephone

-SABER/BERSERKER Spartacus

-LANCER/BERSERKER Zhang Fei (TBPS)

-RIDER/BERSERKER Athilla the Hun (TBPS)

-BERSERKER Sansom

-BERSERKER Ajax (OFA)

**Incompleted (Total = 46).**

These have just the class and name mostly. ALL OF THEM ARE OFA.

-SABER Ivanhoe

-SABER/RIDER Julius Caesar

-SABER Honjo Shinegawa (Owner of the Honjo MASAMUNE)

-SABER Charlemagne (Noble Phamtasm = Joyeuse)

-SABER Teseus

-SABER/RIDER Tancred

-SABER El Cid (Noble Phamtasms = Tizona and Colada)

-SABER Jaques of Molay (Founder of the Knights Templar)

-SABER Galahad

-SABER/BERKSERKER Moldred (Remember this is FSN, SHE is a clone of arturia XD)

-LANCER Polux/Castor (Noble Phamtasm allows them to exchange souls within the same body. You can change it if you want)

-LANCER Pyhrro of Epirus

-LANCER/RIDER Taishi Ci

-ARCHER Odiseus (Ulises)

-ARCHER Gandiva

-ARCHER Ciel (TM)

-RIDER Genghis Khan

-RIDER Rommel

-RIDER Richard the Conqueror

-RIDER Nobunaga Oda

-RIDER/SABER Cao Cao

-RIDER Icarus

-RIDER Arsaces of Parthia

-RIDER Suleiman

-RIDER Elijah

-RIDER/SABER Aecius

-RIDER Gong Zhuo

-ASSASIN Mata Hari

-ASSASIN Fuma Kotarou

-ASSASIN Shiki Tohno (TM)

-ASSASIN Shiki Ryougi (TM)

-CASTER Rin Tohsaka (TM) (COL) (I´m about to ask PATA HIKARI to use her version even if i fell is a bit overpowered XD)

-CASTER Merlin

-CASTER Tutankameh

-CASTER Orpheus (COL) (Thanks again to my friend Christian Zamora)

-CASTER Moses

-CASTER Mogan Le Fay

-CASTER Dido

-CASTER Circe

-CASTER Bazzete McRemitz (TM)

-SABER/BERSERKER Goliat

-RIDER/BERSERKER Erik the Red

-BERSERKER La Hire

-BERSERKER Vicentorix

-RIDER/BERSERKER Tarmelan

-BERSERKER Tereus

WELL, you can adopt all the incompletes OR you can put the spirits you fell we forgot. Up to you. All collaborations are welcome, the are just too many heroes out there XD. And too few Archers and Assasins XD, so you can tell me more of them.


	6. Spirits of FHR Non Cannon War

**_IN THE THRONE OF HEROES  
_**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Fate Stay Night, but im gathering money to do so someday XD.**

_Simply a compedium of Heroic Spirits, made in a census by the head of the Administration, Valkirye Brunhilde with the help of Emiya Shirou, Emiya Kiritsugu and (OC) Klein Opheus_

Reginleif took her time and Shirou was asking himself if she would ever came again when the Valkirye finnally returned. Behind her were not one but two spirits. Regin made a "sorry" face when she entered.

"Sorry, guys but these two were hiding someplace, i guess. Anyway i already explained the situation to them and they are willing to share their experience with us"

And she points at the two new figures. Shirou knows them both. The smaller one is Atalanta, a friendly girl which Shirou could describe as: "Arturia with some Taiga mixed". She was always cheerfull and upbeat, but in battle she is serious to a fault. Besides her, totally eclipsing the girl, is the guy nicknamed the "King of War". Heroic Spirit Achilles. Shirou talk to him.

"So, you won the sixth war Achilles?".

Arturia adds.

"Who else could have?."

Achilles chuckles and points at Atalanta, which barely reaches his shoulders.

"Believe me or not, she did."

Arturia nearly chockes.

"What?."

Klein makes a gesture to Arturia.

"Pipe Down Arturia. They will tell us later. Now we need just the names of the other servants and then you will tell us how that miracle happened."

Atalanta, a bit bothered bit all those comentaries begins.

"Well, there was Sigfried and Leonidas, you should´ve seen that fight. And Nabuchadezzah ugggh that witch. Who else who else?"

Achilles completes.

"Angra Manyu was Avenger. Rider was Manfred Von Richtofen and Assasin was the Fuma guy."

Alana raises an eyebrow.

"Manfred von Who?"

Kiritsugu shakes his head.

"The Red Baron, Alana. Really you failled history, dind´t you?"

Klein stopped them.

"c´mon c´mon i don´t have all day. Emiyas please."

Both Emiyas goes to her and the process begins. Shirou´s traced paper is done flawlessly.

**SABER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Sigurd (Sigfried)_  
**Sex:** MALE **Color**: Emerald**  
Alignment:** Lawful Good  
**Height:** 1.94 Mt **Weight:** 82 Kg  
**Appereance:** Hair: Blonde / Eyes: Blue / Build: Athletic / Late Teenager / Boy  
**Talents:** Dragon Slaying, Eating fast **Nemesis:** Brunhilde, Arturia Pendragon, Achilles  
**Likes:** Dungeon Raiding, Fridge Raiding **Dislikes:** Heavy Equipment, farm animals**  
Birthdate:** 17/7 **Bloodtype:** O+  
**Noble Phamtasm:** A+ **Strenght:** EX **Endurance:** A  
**Agility:** B- **Mana:** A **Luck:** C+  
**Magic Resistance:** A **Riding:** B- **Dragon´s Blood: A+**

**Artic Wind: A+ Prophesy: C+**  
_  
Background:_

Sigurd is the protagonist in the tragic Tale of the Nibelungs. Son of Sigmund, his father dies when he attacked Odin, which was in Disguise. The God shattered his sword and finished him, before dying Sigmund tells his wife she is pregnant of Sigurd and bestows on him the pieces of his sword.

After he reaches manhood, his foster grandfather: Regin convinces him to kill the Dragon Fafnir, and makes him a sword with the fragments of his father´s sword: Gram. With that Sigurd is able to slay the dragon and bathes in its blood to become invulnerable. Later he eats its heart to become wiser.

Famoues through the land for his archievements, Sigurd is invited to many Kingdoms, in his way to Burgundy he mets Brynhildr, which is prisoner in a Castle because she dissobeyed Odin. The Hero fell in love with the Valkirye, but as he was running late to meet his invitation, he departed after telling her that he will come back to free her.

In Burgundy, Princess Kriemhild betwitched him into forgetting the Valkirye and marrying her. Then the Prince Gunther wanted to marry Brynhildr and Sigurd agreed to help him. He rode past the wall of fire tht surrounded Brynhildr and married her, but didn´t consumate the marriage.

Some years later Kriemhild, told Brunhilde the truth. Out of rage she asked her husband to kill the hero, lying to him that Sigfried laid with her. Taking advantage of Sigfried´s weak point, Gunther and his cousin Hagen killed the hero, and Brunhilde killed his baby-son. Later, realizing that she still loved Sigfried, she threw herself in his funerary pire and they both went together to the afterworld.

_Abilities:_  
**  
Magic Resistance: Rank A **

Cancels any magic below A-rank. In practice, no magi today are able to hurt Saber.  
**  
Riding: Rank B- **

Ability to ride things. He can ride most vehicles with above average skill, but she cannot ride those of demonic beast or holy beast rank.  
**Dragon´s Blood: Rank A+.**

A defensive magical field that isstrenghten by the sacrifice of a mythical dragon. At this level this ability is itself a noble phamtasm.

**Artic Wind: A+ **

Affinity with the Ice Element. At this Level Sigfried can use the Ice to strenghten the atacks of his sword and he absorbs any Ice Based attack used against him.

**Prophesy: C+**

Gained by eating the heart of the Dragon Fafnir. A form of precognition, Sigfried knows of an oncoming attack seconds before it is actually made.

**  
Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Dragon´s Blood. "Fortress of the Dragon Knight"**. _Support. Rank: A+_

A Defensive magical field that uses the laws of cause and effect to render Sigfried invulnerable. Actually the opposite of the Gae Bolg, which already strikes the moment is called, this noble phamtasm renders useless any attack against Sigfried, as when that attack hits the hero the weapon used to made it is already sheated and the attack is considered to never have been done (So Gae Bolg actually can´t hit Sigfried as it is never "called out"). Noble phamtasms are treated the same way, except those noble phamtasms that from their own nature doesn´t need incantations or bypass any defensive magic. In those cases a LUC throw is called to see if the attack or the shield prevails, and even if the attack prevails Sigfried can still avoid or block by normal means. This noble phamtasm is always in effect and has only one weak point in the back.

Anti-Dragon or Dragon Slaying weapons and noble phamtasm are inmune to this shield.

**  
Gram-Balmung. "Sword of Dragon Slaying".** _Anti Fortress. Rank: A+  
_  
A demonic sword, the evil counterpart of Excalibur. The offspring of Gram, the original sin. Because of its demonic nature it trasspass any magical defense or soul field with lesser power level. The attack manifests as a frozen current of air, close to absolute zero, which froze even the atomic movement and therefore weakens the kinetic energy of any attack that match this one. Said to be bestowed by Sigurd by his father. As this sword was the one that killed Fafnir, it enjoys the same Dragon´s Blood protection that its owner.

**LANCER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Leonidas of Sparta_  
**Sex:** MALE **Color**: Bronze and Red**  
Alignment:** Lawful Neutral  
**Height:** 1.79 Mt **Weight:** 85 Kg  
**Appereance:** Hair: Dark Brown / Eyes: Brown / Build: Athletic / In his Early Twenties / Man  
**Talents:** Retoric, Battle Masteries **Nemesis: **Sigfried, King Xerxes  
**Likes:** Mountain Passes, Olimpic Games **Dislikes:** treasons, Weak-Willed Persons.**  
Birthdate:** 1/2 **Bloodtype:** O-**  
Noble Phamtasm:** A **Strenght:** A **Endurance:** A  
**Agility:** C **Mana:** C+ **Luck:** D

**Eternal Arms Mastership:** C **Anti Army: **A+ **Bravery:** A

**Spartan:** A+ **Underdog:** B- ** Battle Continuation:** B

_Background:_

Leonidas was the spartan king that lead the Greek resistance in the Battle of Themophilas.

The Greek colonies in Asia were conquered decades ago by The Persian Empire, but nonetheless they struggled to get free. After pacifying them, King Xerxes attempted to conquer the Greek City-states in mainland, because Athens and other prominent cities helped the revolutionary colonies. Being treatened by the enormous army of the Persians, the greeks were divided. Some wanted to fight, some to surrender.

After the Council of Corinth ended in nothing, Leonidas took his stand. He raised a "royal guard" of 300 warriors and went to meet the persians. The defenders camped in the pass of the Thermophilae, in total around ten thousand greeks from various city-states were there to defend the narrow pass. The numbers of the persians are controversial but they range from one hundred thousand to one million, so the greeks were out numbered from ten to one up to one hundred to one.

Leonidas took the command of the defense as the only member of royalty in the battlefield, and pushed back the Persians for three days, killing nearly 20 thousand of them. However the greeks were betrayed and the Persians attacked a strategic point that allowed some of them to circle the greeks. Faced by a two-front attack that rendered the Phalanx formation useless, Leonidas and his spartans allowed the rest to retreat while they held the battlefield to give them time, following the Spartan tradition of not fleeing. It is said that all the spartans fought to the bitter end, with their spears. When those broke with their bronze swords. And when those broke too with then their shields, and bare hands.

Leonidas fell with his warriors in the final charge. He and his spartans made the most famous last stand ever.

Abilities:

**Eternal Arms Mastership: Rank C**

Mastership of the combat arts that had reached the point of being without peer during a given era. By complete unification of heart, technique, and body, one can make use of one's full fighting ability even if under the effects of any kind of mental restriction.

**Anti Army: Rank A+ **

This servant is used to fight against superior forces. At this rank, Lancer can keep track of 20 different targets at the same time and fight them with the same ability as if the fight where one-on-one

**Bravery: Rank A**

Ability to ignore any mental interference such as coercion, confusion, or illusions. It also has the effect of increasing damage when fighting unarmed.

**Spartan: Rank A+**

The ability to "life with the minimum necesary" when out of battle. With this level, lancer is able to decrease his mana needs when out of fight by 50% , when fighting by 30% and when using his noble phamtasm by 15%.

**Underdog: Rank B- **

Uses the laws of cause and effect. This ability makes up for the servant´s comparative weakness by adding power to one of his/her attacks if faced by an strongest enemy (measured in mana capability) and the servant is in critical condition. At this level Leonidas´s final noble phamtasm gain the trait of "unlimited power up"

**Battle Continuation: Rank B**

Does not give up easily. It allows for battle even on the verge of death, and allows the user to stay alive until they receive a clearly fatal blow. Unless it is a one-hit kill.

_Noble Phamtasms:_

**Thermophilum. "Spear of Last Stand." **_Anti Army. Rank:A_

The Spear used by Leonidas in his last battle. This spear raises its attack the more powerfull the enemy is, or the more wounded its owner has become. Because of the Underdog Ability this power grownup has no limits and is said that it can even kill the gods.

The name is derived from the battle of Thermophilas, the battle where Leonidas gained his fame.

**By Spartan Law. "Upon this shield i came".** _Support. Rank:D_

The sacrifice of Thermophilas wasn´t in vain. Thanks to the Spartan´s last stand, the bulk of the army was saved and the morale of the greeks was increased. In the same way, Servant Leonidas defeat isn´t in vain.

This noble phamtasm allows Servant Leonindas to "lend" Thermophilum to his master or any other individual he deemed worthy. Thermophilum would be bound to its new master as an Artificial noble phamtasm with no rank penalty for a number of uses up to the number of times Servant Leonidas defeated or routed an enemy before he fell.

The name is derived from the Spartan women´s recomendation to their sons before going to the battlefield: " Come with this shield or upon it".

**ARCHER CLASS **_True Name: Heroic Spirit Atalanta_

**Sex:** FEMALE **Color:** Gold

**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral

**Height: **1.60 Mt **Weight:** 50 Kg

**Appareance:** Blonde/ Honey/ Slim / Teenager / Girl

**Talents: **Running, Teasing **Nemesis: **Nabuchadezzah, Achilles, Aphrodite

**Likes:** Chocolate, Cosplay **Dislikes:** Bullies, Sadness

**Birthdate:** 28/12 **Bloodtype:** A+

**Noble Phamtasm:** D/B **Strenght: **D **Endurance: **B+

**Agility:** A+ ** Mana: **C- **Luck:** B

**Independent Action:** A **Sprint:** B+ **Charm:** D

**Ethereal Realm:** D **Underdog:** B

_Background:_

The daughter of King Lassus. The monarch wanted a son so much that upon seeing the baby he abandoned her in the woods. Artemis then raised her sending a Bear to feed the baby. Living in the woods as a huntress of Artemis, she was famous enough to be able to participate in the hunt of the fierce Calydonian Boar. There she injured first the beast and was awarded the fur. Disputes fell over the other heroes, jealous of a woman taking the honors, after the dead of two of them a grieving Atalanta went to her father who accepted her as his daughter and princess. As a princess she allied herself with Jason in his quest for the golden fleece.

Due to her royal bloodline, the King pressed Atalanta into marrying a good suitor, however when Atalanta went to a Oracle to ask about that question, she was said that the marriage would ruin her. To prevent it, as she has always been a fast runner, she agreed with her father that any suitor would have to race her, winning her hand if she was beaten but executed if the princess would win.

After countless executions, a young man named Hippomenes asked Aphrodite for help. The goddess gave him three golden apples to throw at Atalanta during the race, so she would stop to pick them up. Using those the young man won the race and the heart of Atalanta. However as the couple didn´t pay respect to Aphrodite the goddess turned both into Lions, as greek believed that lions couldn´t mate, ruining Atalanta as foretold.

_Abilities:_

**Independant Action. Rank A.**

The ability to survive without a master. At this level, due to her low mana consuption, she can fight and use her noble phamtasms freely with no master to support her for a relative long time.

**Sprint. Rank B+**

An edge in running capabilities. At this level Archer can outrun any other servant in foot race and can keep the pace of many mounted servants.

**Charm. Rank D.**

The inherent beauty of female servants, making it difficult for their male counterparts to atack them head-on. At this level, Atalanta will most likely recieve pity from Lawful servants, which will spare her of the final blow in their first confrontation.

**Ethereal Realm. Rank D.**

The ability to draw energy from the environment. At this level, she can regain her full strenght after three days of minimum activity.

**Underdog. Rank B.**

Uses the laws of cause and effect. This ability makes up for the servant´s comparative weakness by adding power to one of his/her attacks if faced by an strongest enemy (measured in mana capability) and the servant is in critical condition. At this level Atalanta´s final noble phamtasm gain the trait of unavoidable.

_Noble Phamtasms:_

**Caledon Bow:"Bow of first blood"** _Anti-Army. Rank:D_

The bow used to wound the mighty Calydonian boar. It is sure to "draw first blood" meaning that an arrow shooted by this cannot be evaded, but it isn´t fatal either. Atalanta cannot use it if she is wounded first by the enemy. No matter which kind of physical, magical or godly defense the target has, the arrows will pierce its arms and legs.

**Stardust Sting: "Arrow of Stars"** _Anti-Personal. Rank: B _

After being turned into a Lion, Atalanta´s cries reached Zeus, he then inmortalized her and her husband as the "Minor Lion" constelation. This noble phamtasm honors that moment. This arrow pierces the enemy fatally, and takes his/her soul to the stars. Atalanta can only use this when critically wounded. Due to the Underdog ability, this atack is unavoidable.

**RIDER CLASS.** _True __Name: Heroic Spirit Manfred Albrecht von Richthofen_ AKA _The Red Baron (CREDITS ENTIRELLY GOES TO PATA HIKARI)_

**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Red

**Alignment: **Lawful Neutral

**Height:** 1.72 Mt **Weight:** 79 Kg

**Aperience: **Blonde Hair / Blueeyes/ Athletic Build / In his twenties / Man.

**Talents:** Riding, Hunting, gimnastics **Nemesis: **Fuma Kotarou

**Likes:** Villas, Long Walks** Dislikes:** Non-Chilvaric People, Warmongers

**Noble Phantasm: **C **Strength:** D **Endurance:** C

**Agility:** A+**Mana:** E **Luck:** C

**Riding:** C **Aerial Mastery:** A++ **Instinct:** A

**Firearms Training:** B

_Background:_

Manfred Von Richthofen waws born in a rich family of german nobles, as such he had a childhood of wealth. As many nobles, Rider enjoyed hunting in his private lands with his host. He excelled in pararrell bars and won some championships.

After the WWI broke out, Manfred entered the fray as a Cavalry soldier. However with the rise of machine guns the old cavalry charges were obsolete. Frustated by not being in the fronts, Rider applied for a transfer to the Imperial Air Force and entered service on May of 1915. After being used as an scout for some time, he was trained as a Combat pilot to shut down the enemies scouts.

After shooting down around a hundred allies pilots, he was took down on April, 21th 1918 by a Canadian pilot when the baron was chasing another pilot. Even if he was hit by a bullet he could made a hurried land before dying of blood loss.

_Abilities_

**Riding Rank: C**

Ability to ride things, at this rank he can command most beasts and vehicles with basic skill.

**Aerial Mastery Rank: A++**

When using the "Riding" skill on something that flies, the rank of Riding is increased to A++. At this rank, Rider could Ride a Dragon, as long as it has wings.

**Instinct Rank: A**

The ability to always "feel" the best course for oneself during combat. This heightened sixth sense is now close to precognition. It reduces by half any obstacles to vision and hearing.

**Firearms Training Rank: B**

Skill and training in firearms as a solider. As a Heroic Spirit, this allows him to use any firearm as a D Rank Noble Phantasm.

_Noble Phantasms_

**P-08 Luger "The weapon of the red Knight"**._: D-_

The standard sidearm that all soldiers of the German army carried during World War 1. Technically, this is not a true Noble Phantasm. Rider is merely using his Firearms Training skill upon this weapon.

**Der Hochrote Flugzeug."The Crimson Airplane".**_ Anti Army. Rank:C_

The Red Baron's custom Fokker Dr.I. It's speed and power are unmatched by any other plane, and Rider is able to pilot it with a level of mastery unmatched. He is able to use it to dive and fire upon his enemies, or if need be, drop bombs. While it lacks the raw power of other Noble Phantasms, in the hands of The Red Baron, it is almost impossible to shoot down.

**ASSASIN CLASS **_True Name:_ Irregular Spirit Fuma Kotaro

**Sex:** MALE **Color:** Gray

**Alignment: **Chaotic Neutral

**Height:** 1.76 Mt **Weight:** 76 Kg

**Aperience: **Black Hair / Brown, Blue, Red, Yellow, Green eyes/ Athletic Build / In his twenties / Man.

**Talents:** Smithing, Programming ,Ambushing, Ventrilocuism, Karaoke **Nemesis: **Fuma Kotaro X 4, Achilles

**Likes:** Junk Food, Ancient Armors, Spears, J-POP, Baseball, Omelletes** Dislikes:** Shirt Imitations, Computer Virus, Magic Weapons, J-Rock, Tic Tac Toe

**Noble Phamtasm: **B+ **Strenght:** B **Endurance:** C-

**Agility:** B+ ** Mana:** C **Luck:** C-

**Presence Concealment: **B (C)(A) **Tactics:** B(A-)** Bravery:** C- (D)

**Ninjutsu:** A (B+)

_Background:_

Fuma Kotaro was the name adopted by the leader of the Fuma Clan of Ninjas during the Sengoku era of Japan. The name was adopted by the first leader, named Kotaro with a different Kanji, and was subsecuently used by his sucessors, making it difficult to identify them individually.

The best known of the Fuma Kotarou´s was the fifth, who fought under the Hojo clan and according to legend killed Hattori Hanzo ambushing him in a river, after the fall of the Hojo clan he became an Outlaw.

Much like Hassain-Ibn-Sabbah. Assasin Fuma Kotaro isn´t a single entity, but the souls of the first five leaders of the clan together in the same body, figthing each other for taking control of it, giving Assasin a different personality each day. Unline the persian spirit, they can´t split and if the common body is killed all five dissapear.

Abilities:

**Presence Concealment: Rank B (A) (C)**

Used only by Assasins. The Ability to conceal the mana output of the servant, making it prone to be undetected. At this level only a powerfull magician focused mainly in detection can pinpoint his location.

This ability proficiency varies depending on the dominant personality. Fuma Kotarou the first is better at it while Fuma Kotarou the second is worst.

**Tactics: Rank B (A-)**

Gives a boost when leading an army. At this level Assasin´s presence gives a boost of morale and bravery to her troops. Fuma Kotaoru the fifth has this ability higher than the others

**Bravery: Rank C- (D)**

Ability to ignore any mental interference such as coercion, confusion, or illusions. It also has the effect of increasing damage when fighting unarmed. Fuma Kotarou the Third has this ability a bit higher than the others.

**Ninjutsu: Rank A (B+)**

Proficiency with the Ninja´s trademark weapons: Shuriken, Kunai and Short Katana. At this level Assasin can use any of those in combination with his noble phamtasms. While if he holds any other kind of weapon Ethereal Blade isn´t effective and Ethereal Veil can´t hide that weapon.

This ability allows medium knowledge of Poison and Night operation tactics, too.

_Noble Phamtasms:_

**Ethereal Veil. "Mimetic Techinique of the ninja Leader"** _Support. Rank: NA_

A Fuma Clan technique of Camouflage. More powerfull than presence Concealment.

Basically the same of "invisible Air" but it applies to the whole body of Assasin. Rather than camouflaging Assasin it reflects all light that goes to him, making him invicible in practice. Since it is not done by rotation of the air but by bending lights, it doesn´t hurt Assasin´s stealth.

Mastered by Fuma Kotarou the First, the third and the fifth.

**Ethereal Blade. "Spirit attack of the ninja leader"** _Anti Unit. Rank B+ _

A form of sorcery. Taking advantage of the Ninjutsu´s premise of "being one with nature" this technique allows Assasin to dematerialize its weapon, making it "ethereal" i.e not of this world and just pure energy. In this state Assasin´s weapon can be thrown to the enemy and bypass any physical or magical defense with less than B+ power (hence the rank of the noble phamtasm). It is common that Assasin re-materialize the weapon again once inside the target´s body.

Mastered by Fuma Kotarou the Second, Fourth and fifth.

**Ethereal Air. "Meditation field of the ninja leader" **_Support. Rank: NA_

Taking advantage of Ninjutsu´s premise again. This technique allows Assasin to "etherialize" the air surrounding him to convert it into mana. Even if this technique´s prime use is to replenish mana, making Assasin able to fight with no master even with no Independent Action, it can be used to suffocate enemies masters, leaving them with no oxygen.

Mastered by Fuma Kotarou the first, second, third and fourth.

**CASTER CLASS True Name: **_Heroic Spirit Nabuchadezzah__. _  
**Sex:** FEMALE **Color:** Black and Yellow  
**Alignment:** Lawful Neutral  
**Height:** 1.66 Mt **Weight:** 58 Kg  
**Appereance:** Yellow Hair / Black Eyes / Robbed / In her early twenties / woman **  
Talents: ** Construction, Making perfumes, Sudoku **Nemesis: **Nabuchadezzar,Atalanta  
**Likes:** Law and order, Law Enforcement departments, Cats **Dislikes:** Outlaws, Microwaves, pre-made foods.  
**Birthdate:** NA **Bloodtype:** A-  
**Noble Phamtasm:** NA **Strenght:** F **Endurance:** C  
**Agility:** D+ **Mana:** B+ **Luck: **C+  
**Item Construction:** B **Territory Creation:** B **Experience:** C

**Charisma:** B **Golden Rule:** D- **Spear Mastery:** B- **Blank Spots:** NA

_Background:_

Nabuchadezah the queen of Babylon. History remembers her as the one that thought and implemented the first law code: Hammuraby, which premise was "A eye for an Eye" making offenders to pay for their crimes with the same punishment. Even if the code may seem crude it made Babylon a peacefull land at the time for people feared retributions if they broke the laws. However she didn´t do it as the code was implanted long before she reigned.

Nabuchadezah ruled in a peacefull Babylon, allowing her to launch campaings against the neighboring powers. She appointed her twin Nabuchadezzar as general and sent him to conquer. Nabuchadezzar battled the Egipcians, Scythians, Medians, Conquered Jerusalem and deported the Jews to Babylon. Meanwhile the Queen was in Babylon constructing, her most notorious contruction were the Hanging Gardens of Babylon.

But her brother grew powerfull, and had the command of the soldiers. He declared war on her for the throne of Babylon at his return from war. Knowing it was a lost cause, Nabuchadezah surrendered herself to avoid bloodshed. In a final confrotation with her brother in the palace she asked him what was about to happen to her. He declared that the worst punishment: she was about to be killed, her name erased from the records and all her archievements in the kingdom were going to be his. In a final act of desperation she cursed her brother that he may archieve all the greatness in life but she would be greater in the afterlife. The world complied and she was exalted as Heroic Spirit instead of her brother. This final act of "witchcraft" allowed her to be in the caster class.

_Abilities:_  
**  
Territory : B**

Creation of a magical territory that amplifies one's abilities as a magus. A rank grants the user the ability to create a magical temple, which is more powerful than a workshop.

**Item : B**

The expertise to create magical items. At this level she can produce potions that grants stats boosts.

**Charisma: Rank B**

Natural talent to command an army. It increases the ability of one's army during mass combat. Charisma is a rare talent, and B-rank is enough to lead a country.

**Golden : D**  
Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Nabuchadezah stands among those fortunate spirits.

**Spear Mastery: Rank B-**

Mastery with a spear. At this level Nabuchadezzah can use magic Enchanted spears proficiently. This ability is n´t caster´s but comes from her brother. She merely took the credits.

**Experience: Rank C**

Experience of past battles that gives caster a boost in combat capabilities. At this level it mimics Clayvorance Rank D and Battle Continuation Rank C-. This ability isn´t caster´s but comes from her brother. She merely took the credits.

**Blank Spots: Rank NA**

Caster can take credits for other two abilities of her choice, after defeating the servant that originally held them.

**Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
****"The Name of the Queen"**. _Support. Rank: NA_

The Noble Phamtasm that resulted from the final curse in her life. It allows Nabuchadezzah to take credit for any archievement made by another individual with less mana level.

**Hammurabbi****: "The Queen is Law"** _Anti Unit. Rank: NA_

The famous law code. This law code is represented by the command spells. Hammuraby is a noble phamtasm which, once activated, form 3 command spells to command any being at random in a 300 meters diameter, as long as it has less magic energy as Nabuchadezah. However, once choosed, that target cannot be changed until all three command spells are depleted. Both humans and Servants are bound to this Noble phamtasm in the same way that each servant is bound to the normal command spells.

Everytime a command spell is used, Nabuchadezzah´s mana rank drops by one. This noble phamtasm isn´t Caster´s but she took credit from the archievement of another King.

Named after Hammurabbi, the original King that implanted the law code.

**SABER/LANCER/RIDER/BERSERKER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Achilles (Berserker Version)_  
**Sex:** MALE **Color**: Black and Brown**  
Alignment:** True Neutral  
**Height:** 1.81 Mt **Weight:** 77 Kg  
**Appereance:** Hair: Brown / Eyes: Gray / Build: Athletic / In his late Twenties / Man  
**Talents:** Fighting, Teaching how to fight **Nemesis:**Arturia Pendragon, Sigfried, Hector  
**Likes:** The Sea, The Sky **Dislikes:** Being commanded**  
Birthdate:** 27/7 **Bloodtype:** O-  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** A+ **Strenght:** EX **Endurance:** EX  
**Agility:** EX **Mana:** B **Luck:** E

**Eternal Arms Mastership:** A+ **Riding: **A+ **Mad Enchancement:** D

**Bravery:** B+ **Divinity:** D **Eye of the Mind:** B

_Background:_

Achilles was the son of Peleus, King of the Myrmidons, and the Nereid Thetys. He excelled in battles even at a young age, leading the myrmidons to fame through Greece.

When Hellen was rapted from Sparta and war with Troy broke out, Ulisses King of Ithaca went to ask him and his soldiers to go. There, Nereid foretold two possible futures for her son: Have a long but uneventful life, with a good wife and happy kids or lead a short life full of glory, with his legend and name being remembered by generations to come. Achilles choosed and went to Troy.

After winning the first battles, Achilles retreated from battle because King Agamemnon took his favorite slave Briseide. Without the myrmidons, and more often, becuase his recless tactics, the greeks began to lose ground. Eventually the Trojans pushed them back to the beach again, then Achille´s cousin, Patroclus, convinced Achilles to give him his armor to lead the Myrmidons.

However, Patroclus ended tragically after Prince Hector of Troy killed him. Achilles went mad when he heard that his cousin was killed an lead a counter attack that ended with a duel against Hector and ultimatelly in Hector´s dead.

Achilles´ demise came with Troy´s. After the "Trojan horse" strategy was sucessfull and the walls breached, Achilles went in searching for Briseide as she was Trojan nobility. In the palace, as Achilles was about to rescue her, he is hit in the heel by an arrow shooted by Prince Paris. Wounded in his only weak point Achilles expires in the arms of Briseide.

_Abilities:_  
**  
Eternal Arms Mastership :Rank A+  
**Mastership of the combat arts that had reached the point of being without peer during a given era. By complete unification of heart, technique, and body, one can make use of one's full fighting ability even if under the effects of any kind of mental restriction

**Riding: Rank A+ **

Talent in riding. As long as it is a beast, he can ride up to mythical/divine level beasts. This does not apply to dragon races.

**Bravery: Rank B+ **

Ability to ignore any mental interference such as coercion, confusion, or illusions. It also has the effect of increasing damage when fighting unarmed.

**Divinity: Rank D **

He gained this as the son of a Nereid: Thetys.

**Eye of the Mind: Rank B **  
The ability to effectuate rapid and precise judgments gained through experience and training. He is capable of calmly analyzing situations even during a battle, applying strategy and skills to turn the tables in his favor. As long as there is at least a 1% chance of victory, he is able to devise a plan to exploit that possibility.

**Mad Enchancement:** **Rank D**

The enchancement ability inherent to berserker class servants. Due to the Styx Shield, the effects of the enchancement are severely reduced, enabling Achilles to be in full use of his faculties even as a Berserker, but the stats increase aren´t that great.

**  
Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Chiron. "Sword of Battle Oaths"**. Anti Personal_. Rank: B_

As all the offensive noble phamtasms he has, Achilles inherited this sword from his father Peleus. This sword was the one the Centaur Chiron gave to Peleus to repel an ambush set by other centaurs. A rather plain sword its power is to be able to set a "Chivalry Field" as its owner would not fall to curses, charms, illusions or any restraining influences to a fair fight.

Named after the Centaur Chiron, friend of Peleus and master of Achilles.

**  
Thetys. "Spear of Battle Cries"**. Anti Personal_. Rank: A_

A spear that Athena made as a favor to Chiron, and that the Centaur gave Peleus as a wedding gift in the wedding between Peleus and the Nereid Thetys. Another rather plain weapon, which trades beauty for power. Its power is be able to slain any mythical beast or non-human familiars with one strike.

Named after Thetys, wife of Peleus and mother of Achilles

**Myrmidon. "Divine Armor for Battle"**. _Self Support. Rank: A_

An armor made by the god Hephaestus as a wedding gift to Peleus. Able to deflect any strike made by physical weapons with power rank below A. That ability complements perfectly the "styx shield" making Achilles virtually invulnerable, as he will be untouched by any attack but a noble phamtasm aimed at his right heel .

After his dead, the armor was subject of a fight Between Ajax and Ulises. Ulises won and therefore inherited the armor, giving it later to Achilles´ son.

Named after the Myrmidons, battle companions of Achilles.

**  
Styx Shield. "Prophetic Fortress Field".** _Self Support.__ Rank: EX_

The force field that protects Achilles after his mother Thetis bathed him in the Styx river. A permanent noble phamtasm that simply "vanishes"any offensive noble phamtasm thrown at him. Using the laws of fate, in which Achilles is foretold to be slain by an arrow in his heel, this noble phamtasm nullifies all effects of an incoming attack because it is not "his time to die". This shield only works on Noble phamtasms, divine influences and magics, not physical weapons. Of course the shield is innefective around Achilles´s heel as his mother was holding him in that place when she bathed him.

**AVENGER CLASS True Name:** _Heroic Spirit Angra Manyu (FAKE)_  
**Sex:** MALE **Color**: Black and Red**  
Alignment:** True Neutral  
**Height:** 1.61 Mt **Weight:** 57 Kg  
**Appereance:** Hair: Black / Eyes: Brown / Build: Slim / In his late Teens / Man  
**Talents:** Being Blamed, Mental Control **Nemesis:** Mankind in general  
**Likes:** Time Loops, Good Masters **Dislikes:** Wolf, Being Alone**  
Birthdate:** NA **Bloodtype:** O+  
**  
Noble Phamtasm:** NA **Strenght:** C- **Endurance:** D  
**Agility:** D **Mana:** C- **Luck:** F

**Divinity:** E **Martyrdom:** A **Third Magic:** E

_Background:_

Thought to be the God of Evil Angra Manyu. In reality, he was no more than an ordinary villager sacrificed as an evil demon by his village. One day he was randomly chosen as the source of all evil in the world by his villagers, and was tortured and sacrificed in the following rituals. The villagers believed that the only way to realize the true goodness of human beings was to put all the evil onto one person and blame him as the true source of any human evil. His forceful sacrifice eased the confused minds of his people, which despite being unintentional, still earned him the right to be called a Heroic Spirit. However, from his own point of view he only feels anger and hatred towards the world and the people that mercilessly assassinated him.

However, as the time passed by, as he saw many rises and fall of generations, he realized that while he still hated humans for what they did, he still loved the world. In the end, he accepts his role for the humanity, even if it means to be just the blame for their wrongdoings.

_Abilities:_  
**  
****Divinity: Rank E **

Thought to be a God. But he isn´t.

**Martyrdom. Rank A**

Strenght of spirit gained through sacrifice in his life. This Ability allows Avenger to have a noble phamtasm even if he was no more than a simple peasant.

**Third Magic "Time Prism". Rank E**

How come Avenger knows about the Third true magic is a mistery. Time Prism allows time travel, conservation and elongation. At this level Avenger is capable of doing some kind of "Time Marble" that allows time loops of a limited number of days.

**  
Noble Phamtasms:**  
**  
Verg Avesta: ****"False Copy of Inscribed Creation"**_** . **__Anti Unit. Rank: NA_

Based on Martyrdom. An ability that can only be used as a counterattack. Avenger is able to reflect all damage his opponents deal to him back at them, not as physical wounds but rather as the pain resulting from them. The main problem with this skill is that it is not automatic, but needs to be consciously activated, meaning that Avenger not only needs to be harmed, but remain alive and conscious for it take effect, thus making it useless against any higher-level attacks. It functions principally as a distraction or hindrance, only made truly useful by his master's ability to finish off the enemy.

After reading carefully the paper, Klein passes it to Arturia and says to Atalanta.

"Well then, you may begin Atalanta."


End file.
